


My Brother's Shoes

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: This work was written and takes place right after the reveal at the end of S3 and goes AU from there.  No mention what really happens in S4.  It was previously posted on another site, but I've tinkered with it since the original posting.   Chloe and Lucifer try to put the pieces back together after the reveal, but interference from a certain angel makes life difficult for Lucifer.  For those who saw this work and the second one called "My Brother's Shoes Rebooted" previously on fanfiction, please note I'm putting both works together here.  Part 1 ends with chapter 9.  Part II starts with chapter 10.  Part II Summary - Michael tries to control Hell even though Ella complicates things.  Meanwhile Lucifer worries that Chloe and Trixie are in danger.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 70
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

The ocean waves rolled up onto the beach, and then pulled back following the design of life that he and his brother put into play so very long ago. The sound and the motion were hypnotic to the dark haired man standing by himself on the sand. He breathed deep, taking in the scent, while the wind whipped his long black hair around his sunglasses and into the eyes hidden behind them. The feel of the sun on his skin and the color of the azure blue sky overwhelmed his senses as he raised an elegant hand to shield his face. He knelt to pick up a small shell, marveling at its perfection. A laugh of pure joy welled up from his chest as he spun his lithe form in a tight circle, moving easily in the black slacks and pullover he wore. Then with a small sigh, he stopped to stare out at the water again. He frowned and forced himself back to the task at hand. He looked around to make sure he was alone, and then raised his hands in prayer.

Time slowed to a crawl as Amenadiel appeared. He greeted his brother in the language of Heaven, “Hello, Michael.”

“Hello, brother. I had hoped to fool you for at least a moment into thinking I was Lucifer.”

“Then you shouldn’t have prayed to me. You know there is no room for pretense in that communication no matter how similar you are to him.”

“True. Ah well.” Michael bowed his head slightly. “I merely wanted to let you know I’m here and will be in Los Angeles for the next several months.”

Amenadiel frowned, “Why?”

“The Silver City is in chaos. Uriel is missing. Hell is not properly guarded. You personally delivered a mortal’s soul to the gates; and then you told everyone in the Silver City about how much Lucifer has changed and about his growth toward redemption. It made me curious.” He crossed his arms over his chest and studied Amenadiel for a moment. 

“However, I’m more inclined to believe you’re the one who has changed. I’m here to do your job.” Michael gave his shoulders a slight twitch and brought forth his iridescent black wings. He took flight, as he boasted, “I’m going to send Lucifer back to hell.”

Amenadiel blinked and time resumed its normal pace. He looked down at his feet and sighed as a wave of guilt washed over him. Perhaps telling his brothers and sisters of Lucifer’s change had been a bad idea; it seemed to be bringing trouble. He decided to visit Lucifer as soon as possible. 

On the other side of town, Chloe walked through the main entrance of Lux. A few people sat at the bar, but the room was very quiet as she made her way to the penthouse elevator. She needed her partner, but Lucifer was avoiding her. She was tired of the tension and strain between them. She wanted to move forward, giving the truth it’s due, but ready to put the shattered pieces of her life back together. Lucifer didn’t seem to understand. No matter how many times she apologized for how she acted after seeing his devil face, he still couldn’t forgive her. He worked with her and had even regained his sense of fun, but he no longer let her in. He gave her no heated looks, he made sure he was never close enough to touch, and he no longer made any suggestive remarks in her presence. It should have been a relief, but it wasn’t. Her habit of reaching out to place her hand on his arm, his shoulder, or his chest became very apparent to her because she was no longer allowed to touch him. It was slowly driving her insane. Apparently a scorned woman’s fury was nothing compared to a scorned devil.

The more distant he became, the more she realized what he meant to her. Her love for him was finally crystal clear in her mind and heart, but he no longer trusted her. 

She replayed the disastrous moments over and over in her mind. It had taken her days to pull herself together and accept that her partner really was the Devil. It had taken weeks of ignoring his texts and voice messages before she finally felt sane enough to face him. When she was ready, she sought him out at Lux. She made her way through the crowd and spotted him on the landing above the dance floor. He seemed to see her almost immediately, but waited silent and still as she climbed the stairs to stand before him. She met his eyes and nervously tried to explain, “Lucifer, I’m sorry I refused to believe you and I’m sorry I ran from you. Can you forgive me?” For a second Chloe thought his face softened and he reached out as if to caress her face. At that moment a man walked by on his way downstairs, and Chloe flinched as she felt the stranger’s hand on her rear. She ignored the assault to focus on Lucifer only to see his face harden into a mask of pain. It was obvious to Chloe that he couldn’t forgive her. From that moment on Lucifer could barely stand to be around her. She wondered if his desire to seek justice and punish bad guys was the only reason he continued their partnership.

If only she could have seen those critical moments through Lucifer’s eyes. He couldn’t believe Chloe had come to him, his heart thundered in relief and happiness. He realized she was asking for forgiveness. He reached out, needing so badly to feel her warmth. She flinched and his heart shattered. She couldn’t bear for him to touch her. Heart-broken, he stiffly accepted her apology and excused himself. 

Chloe was back to the torture of repressing her feelings for Lucifer. It was painful. Worse yet, she was pretty sure that he would never trust his heart to her again. He had always told her the truth while she had lied. She promised that she knew him and that he wasn’t the devil to her, but when faced with his reality, she had promptly run from him, proving how unworthy she was as a friend, much less a lover. 

She pushed her thoughts away as the elevator door opened onto Lucifer’s living room. She saw him immediately, sitting on his couch reading through a book, which he reluctantly set aside as she entered. “Hello, detective. What can I do for you?”

She gave him an angry look. “First, you can answer my calls and second, you can stop going into interrogation without permission.” 

“What’s wrong? I got him to talk didn’t I? You got your confession.” He looked completely baffled by her anger.

“Yes, we did get his confession, but he wet himself and has been babbling incoherently ever since. Now his lawyer is going for an insanity plea.”

“I’m sorry, detective. The worse the criminal, the more the threat of hell terrifies.” He shrugged, “Was there anything else?”

Chloe wanted to scream at him. _Yes, there’s something else!!_ She wanted to beg him to give her another chance. She pushed the thought aside and walked forward to sit next to him.

He sat up straighter, trying to inch away from her.

She studied his face, searching for a clue to his feelings. If only he could read her mind. There was so much she wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come. All she managed to get out was, “Lucifer…” 

Her beautiful blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul. He looked into those eyes, lost. More than anything he wanted to kiss her, but the fear he carried from the moment of Pierce’s death and her discovery of his monstrous side, gripped him with steel claws. Chloe’s shocked face haunted his dreams. The way she flinched when he tried to touch her after her apology at Lux was branded on his heart. It was obvious she would never love him again. He imagined different ways he could mend their broken relationship, but each time he ran it through in his mind, it ended the same way. He would touch her softly, ready to beg for forgiveness, only to see her shudder, look at him in loathing and call him a monster. Chloe’s rejection would end him. He convinced himself it was better to stay near enough to keep her safe, yet far enough to save his own heart. 

He realized he was staring down into her eyes while lost in his thoughts. He focused on her face and noticed she was much too close. She didn’t seem afraid or shocked right now. In fact, she almost looked as if she wanted him to kiss her. He frowned in confusion even as his body leaned toward her.

He tipped his head down and his eyes dropped to her lips, “Chloe…”

The elevator door pinged open again. Chloe jumped back and Lucifer turned to see who was interrupting. His face turned dark as a storm cloud as he stared at the perfect carbon copy of himself walking into his home.

Chloe slowly stood up, eyes going back and forth between the two men. Their features, bodies, they way they moved… exactly the same. The only difference seemed to be that this other man wore his hair un-styled, long strands sweeping down on his forehead.

The man stopped a few feet into the space. He spoke in a fluid musical language that Chloe couldn’t recognize at all. 

Lucifer growled beside her. “What are you doing Michael? Why are you here?”

Michael tilted his head listening carefully to Lucifer. Then he replied in English, “Now brother, don’t be rude. Introduce me to this lovely woman.” 

Chloe’s mouth fell open. The man was now speaking in an exact copy of Lucifer’s British accent.

Michael moved forward to take Chloe’s hand, bending over it with a slight flourish and kissing her knuckles lightly.

Chloe smiled, noticing that while Michael was very much Lucifer’s twin, they weren’t identical. Michael’s eyes were an amazing shade of emerald green. She took her hand back as Lucifer stepped between them. “This is my partner, Detective Chloe Decker. She was just leaving.” Lucifer put his hand against her back and practically shoved her toward the elevator.

She looked to Lucifer for some explanation, but he avoided her eyes. She took the hint. “Well okay then. I guess I’ll being going. Nice to meet you, Michael.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer waited until Chloe was safely on the elevator with the doors closed before he turned to look at his brother. “Should we do this out over the ocean? No sense making a mess of the downtown area.”

“Brother, brother. I’m not here to fight.” Michael said with a slight smile. “I came to see what makes this world your favorite. After eons punishing these vile creatures, why would you choose to spend time living among them?” He walked to the bookshelves, studying the titles, “Amenadiel told us how he tried to get you back to hell, but you refused because Los Angeles is your home. He says you’ve changed.” Michael looked around the penthouse in approval. “I decided to see for myself if you have changed and find out what makes this place so special.”

“Go find your own planet.”

“Too late. I like this one. You never were good about sharing your toys…” he pursed his lips in thought, “but I do wonder about Chloe. She seems very unusual, almost more that human. I would certainly like to play with her and find out what makes her different.”

As the brothers talked, Chloe stood inside the stalled elevator, wondering what to do. After Lucifer shoved her in and the doors closed, she felt an overwhelming urge to get back into the penthouse. It was irrational, but she felt like Lucifer needed her. In her rush to get the doors to open again, she hit the wrong button on the panel. The elevator locked up. She started to shout for help, when she heard her name mentioned. She stilled, unable to resist listening. She could hear the two men talking very clearly. The voices were identical, yet she could tell the difference. Michael made a suggestive statement about her. A second later, she heard a loud crash as if someone had gone through a glass table. Lucifer’s angry voice shouted, “She isn’t a toy and you won’t touch her.”

She heard another loud crash, then “Oh have I hit a sensitive spot? I think I would enjoy touching her quite a lot. Maybe I’ll let her teach me about physical pleasure. I mean if it’s good enough for you…” 

There was a roar of anger and the sound of shattering glass, as the elevator finally re-set and started to descend. The last thing she heard was Lucifer’s possessive voice, “She’s mine.”

When the elevator doors opened downstairs in the club, she stepped out, her emotions whirling. She thought Lucifer was going to kiss her before the interruption; then the angry words with his brother. Lucifer wasn’t over her, any more than she was over him. Hope bloomed in her heart, quickly followed by worry. Michael was an angel; one who hadn’t been disowned. She reasoned that he was probably more powerful than Lucifer. She desperately wanted to go back to the penthouse to help, but knew it would only weaken her partner. 

She rushed toward the exit, but changed direction when she spotted Maze at the bar.   
“Maze, please go up to the Penthouse. Lucifer’s brother Michael is up there. They got into a fight.”

“Okay, I’ve got it.” Maze moved out from behind the bar as Amenadiel joined them. She met his eyes and then jerked her head toward the elevator as she pulled out her knives, “Michael is here.”

They took the stairs quickly, but paused at the entrance to the penthouse to cautiously peer around the corner into the living area. Lucifer sat alone on the floor surrounded by rubble with a broken bottle of Scotch in his hand. The coffee table was shattered, the couches overturned, a section of the bar mirror was gone and part of the mangled patio railing hung crookedly against the wall.

He rubbed his jaw and gave them a sour look, “Better call in a work crew. The Penthouse needs a make over.”

Amenadiel offered him a hand up. “What happened?”

“Oh Michael was baiting me and generally being a self-righteous ass. I disagreed with something he said.”

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. Michael made himself known to me earlier today. He thinks you should go back to Hell.”

“Really?” Lucifer said with sarcastic huff, “I thought he was here because he missed me.” 

Amenadiel shook his head sadly as he remember how close the twins had been in the beginning.

Lucifer looked away in embarrassment and added in an annoyed tone, “Next time, send me a text will you? Or better yet, a poo emoji. I’ll know exactly who you mean.” He brushed off his suit as Maze put the sofa upright.

She gave both men a worried look, “There are too many angels popping up in this city lately. I think I’ll go stay with Linda for a while.”

Lucifer nodded stiffly, “Good idea, Mazikeen. I’ll handle my brother myself.”

As soon as Amenadiel and Maze took the stairs to the Penthouse, Chloe ran for the exit. She knew that keeping her distance from Lucifer was the only way to help him. She concentrated on putting miles between herself and Lux. However, her thoughts stayed on Lucifer, wondering if there was still a chance for them. Maybe she imagined the possessiveness she heard in his voice. Perhaps he was bluffing to protect her from his brother. Claiming her to keep her safe? She couldn’t find an answer and her stomach tied itself into knots as she tried to understand his thinking. 

Not even her nightly routine with Trixie could soothe her. Alone in her bed, she dreamed. She found herself surrounded by white feathers; so warm and soft. Strong arms came around her waist. She knew without seeing that it was Lucifer. His hot, smooth skin pressed against her bare back and legs; his warm breath on her cheek. Satin lips nibbled her earlobe and nuzzled down the side of her neck to kiss her shoulder. Long, nimble fingers slid up her ribs, leaving a trail of fire on her skin as he cupped her breasts. One hand wandered downward to wrap around her waist again, pulling her tightly against his heat. His velvet voice sent shivers through her as he whispered against her skin, ‘You’re mine.’ She shook her head in desperate agreement as she turned in his arms. She wanted him closer. She wanted... 

Desire was replaced by panic as she turned to find green eyes looking into hers. She whimpered in fear as the feathers surrounding her turned black as night. She woke with her heart pounding as the images evaporated, leaving only dread.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Chloe watched from her car as Trixie walked into school. She waved to her daughter and yawned. She hadn’t slept well last night, dreams kept her tossing and turning. But she couldn’t remember any of them. She yawned again as she waiting for the line of parent-filled cars in front of her to move. Suddenly, a part of her dream popped into her head. 

She was surrounded by huge white feathers …

She shivered and shook her head to banish the images. She reached for the speaker button on her car phone to call work, “Ella, I’m running a few minutes late. Is everything quiet at the station?”

“Pretty quiet. I’ve been working on the new computer software they gave me and it is so cool! I mean this stuff is like being in Star Fleet.”

“Okay, Ella, that’s great.” She quickly got to the point of her call, “Has Lucifer shown up?”

“Um, no sorry. But did you see the news this morning? The dude has a brother named Michael. I mean how bananas is that. Lucifer and Michael? His parents must be ultra religious…”

“Ella. Ella.” Chloe tried to rein in the colorful monologue that was Ella’s mind. “Why is Michael in the news?”

“Oh, well he is the CEO of a new charity in town. Sounds like he’s planning to do big things in L.A.”

“Hmmm. Okay, I’ll be there soon. If Lucifer shows up, don’t let him leave.”

“You got it, girlfriend!”

When Chloe arrived a few minutes later, Lucifer sat waiting at her desk. He had her favorite coffee in hand. “Good morning, Detective.” He gave her a small smile, then winced slightly.

She noticed the bruising under his left eye. “Are you okay? Did Michael do that?”

“I’m fine. You should see my brother.” 

She rolled her eyes, “I bet.” She waited a moment, wondering how to start a conversation he might wish to avoid. She sat down at her desk and leaned toward him, “Can I ask you something?”

He studied her for a moment, “Of course.”

Suddenly shy, she avoided his eyes and mumbled, “You have wings, right?”

He looked up at the ceiling in distress, but answered, “Yes. My wings are back.”

She leaned even closer, “Are they totally white, like the fake ones from the auction?”

Lucifer studied her closer, finally noticing the blush along her cheek. “Why yes, Detective they are.” He gave her a dangerously sexy grin, “I seem to recall that you thought those wings were gorgeous.”

Chloe sat back quickly, trying to save her dignity, “I might have said something like that, but that isn’t the point.”

He raised one eyebrow, “What is the point?”

She looked away from him, “I had a dream last night about white wings and I thought maybe they were yours.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she stopped speaking.

Lucifer’s expression turned sour. “You were dreaming about the ambush and   
Cain’s death. You must have seen my wings right before you blacked out.”

She tried to remember, “You used your wings at the ambush?”

“Yes. It was instinct. They came out and surrounded both of us.”

Stunned, she recalled the scene. White feathers tinged with blood everywhere. She felt sick, but before she could say anything more, Lucifer spoke.

“I’m sorry your dreams are being impacted by that day. Please try to put it out of your mind.” He shifted in his chair.

Chloe knew he was ready to bolt. She quickly changed the subject. “So. Why is your brother Michael here?”

She realized her mistake immediately. Lucifer became even more withdrawn. He said stiffly, “He seems to have taken a liking to the area.” He fidgeted with his cufflink for a moment before adding, “and there was some mention of sending me back to hell.”

Chloe’s shouted, “WHAT?” took the entire room by surprise. She quickly lowered her voice and smiled apologetically at the officer’s around her before continuing quietly, “Can he do that?”

Lucifer shook his head, “Well, I suppose he could if you were near me and I was tied hand and foot…” He gave her a slight smile, “Don’t worry, Detective. I promise that you and Beatrice are in no danger. Michael is an ass, but he would never harm a human.” He stood up quickly and walked toward the vending machines.

Chloe watched him with sadness. He thought her concern was for her own safety - never his.

Across town, Amenadiel sat on Linda Martin’s couch while Maze sat in the chair with her booted feet up on the coffee table. Linda sat behind her desk, and warily looked at the two of them, “What’s up?”

Maze gave Amenadiel a worried look before turning to Linda, “Michael is in Los Angeles.”

Linda’s eyes went wide, “As in the archangel Michael?”

Amenadiel nodded, “Yes. He is Lucifer’s twin and he has finally decided to take a hand in the situation.”

Linda’s eyebrows went up, “That doesn’t sound good.”

Maze toyed with her knife, “It isn’t, which is why Amenadiel and Lucifer need to deal with this and leave you out of it.”

“It’s all right, Maze.”

Maze turned to look at her in total disbelief. “No. It isn’t, Linda. You almost got killed the last time you were put in the middle.” She glared at Amenadiel. “I won’t let that happen again.”

Amenadiel gave both women a slight smile, “I agree. We will keep Linda out of this. I only wanted her to know in case Michael somehow finds her.”

Maze glared at him and gestured with her knife, “You need to get Michael to go home. I’ll stay here and guard Linda.”

“Right. So how do I get him to leave?”

“I don’t know… tell him Lucifer is here on God’s orders.” She shrugged her shoulders, “it might be true…”

A few hours later, Amenadiel sat outside of Michael’s office. He studied the pictures on the wall and smiled occasionally at the receptionist. She smiled back, “You can go in now.”

He made his way into the huge office. The furnishing were ultra modern and sparse in the large space. Michael stood at the wall of glass, his eyes on the view, but he turned as Amenadiel joined him. “Hello, brother. I assume you are here to ask me to leave?”

“Yes. You must realize that Father has a plan and Lucifer is meant to be here.”

“I know nothing of the sort. I see that you failed in your duty, perhaps seduced by the emotions this world seems to release.”

Amenadiel studied him carefully, “You feel it too?”

“Of course. You know my talent. Others must speak the whole truth around me. Even Lucifer who is normally so cleaver at half truths, must tell everything when I command it.” He paced away from the view. “But here, without using my power at all, these mortals tell me too much. The emotions pour off them like a flood.” He shook his head in worry, “It’s terrifying, yet I have to get my brother back where he belongs.”

“How will you do that, Michael?”

“I’m going to take his favorite toys away. His club and the woman, Chloe, are the keys. If I can destroy his business and turn Chloe’s attention away, Lucifer will slink back to Hell.”

Amenadiel’s eyes widened in panic, “That is a terrible idea. You don’t understand how much Lux means to him or how much he cares for Chloe. You will start a war.”

“No, he will do what he always does. He will run away. If the business closes and he sees Chloe turn her affection to me, he will sulk, but he will do it in Hell.”

Amenadiel threw up his hands. “You two are so sure that you always have everything under control, but you can’t control Chloe.”

Michael arched one eyebrow and laughed, “Of course I can. She’s only mortal.”

“I give up. Just don’t hurt Chloe.”

Amenadiel turned to go, but Michael stepped in front of him. “Just one more thing, brother…” He gave a menacing smile, “what happened to Uriel?”

Amenadiel tried to look away from Michael as sweat broke out on his forehead. Too late he felt Michael’s power surround him. His mouth opened and closed, “I… I don’t want to tell you.”

Michael made a tutting sound, and shook his head, “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. I really don’t want to hurt you. Just give me the truth.”

Amenadiel clenched his fists, as his body started to shake. Pain lanced through him rapidly becoming unbearable until he finally cried out, “Lucifer killed him.”

Michael’s face became a mask of anger, “I knew it. Lucifer isn’t headed for redemption. He’s more evil than ever.” He turned away, “to kill a brother…”

Amenadiel grabbed Michael’s arm and turned him around to look into his eyes. “Listen to me. He had to. Mom was here on earth. Uriel threatened to kill Mom and Chloe.” 

Michael wrenched himself out of Amenadiel’s grasp, “That can’t be.”

“It’s true. Uriel became unhinged. He thought he had to protect Father and he was willing to kill to make sure of it.”

Michael stared deep into Amenadiel’s eyes before his shoulders slumped and he dropped onto a chair. “I believe you. I saw the way he began to change, but how could he go so far?”

“I don’t know. But you must understand that Lucifer suffered and still grieves for what he was forced to do.”

Michael nodded, ”Perhaps. But that doesn’t change things. I will make sure that Lucifer desires to go back to Hell.” 

Amenadiel turned and walked out of the office as Michael called after him, “Tell him if you like. It won’t make any difference.” 

His words echoed in the silent office as memories crowded around him. Long ago, the young voice of his brother urged him to play, Come on, Michael… let’s see who can fly faster! Then much later, as they sat together by the gates of the Silver City, Samael, don’t go. Father will be angry. 

Don’t worry. How can it be wrong to want to see what we made in Father’s name? A quick look won’t make any difference. I’ll be right back. 

But his brother hadn’t come back. He had fallen. 

Michael forced his thoughts away from the past, while one of his hands unconsciously tried to rub the emptiness from his chest.

In the weeks that followed, Lucifer once again put distance between himself and Chloe. 

Chloe decided that no matter what, she would protect Lucifer. If Michael meant him harm, she would find out and stop it. However, the more she saw of Michael, the less she worried. 

Michael managed to ‘accidentally’ meet Chloe at the grocery store, the mall and a local coffee shop. Chloe didn’t mind. She found it oddly appealing to have a happier version of Lucifer around, one who seemed glad to spend time with her. He was always very open and made no secret of his interest in her, yet he didn’t try to take advantage. Her initial fear began to fade.

Michael spent his spare time avoiding his brother while quickly creating a good name in the city. His charity pumped money into food banks and homeless shelters. Once established, he turned the business over to his top management. He mingled with the best and brightest while at the same time working to gain Chloe’s trust. His goal almost in reach, he planned a formal charity affair. Through his contacts with the police commissioner, he made sure that Chloe would attend. He would be Prince Charming to her Cinderella.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks before the charity event, Michael’s corporate lobby was packed with people, all wanting aid. He strode through the crowd as quickly as possible, making his way to his private office. With a sigh of relief, he shut the door behind him. He stood by the glass wall to stare at the sky. He wanted to fly. He yearned to call forth his wings and leave the crowds behind. With an unhappy frown, he turned to the computer on his desk. He quickly pulled up all the files on Lucifer. 

The first file was on the business operations of Lux. All public records seemed to indicate that the club was constantly packed, yet his brother operated at a loss. The cost of a top-notch sound system, high quality alcohol, paid entertainers and staff was most likely the reason. For his brother, money equaled freedom, and success was measured by the amount of sex and adoration the club brought Lucifer. Loss of money, or profits would not get Michael the result he wanted. No, Lucifer’s club needed to fail on an emotional level. The humans needed to choose not to go. 

Michael IM’ed his assistant. Get me a contact at the City – someone who inspects restaurants for health issues. As soon as his assistant messaged back, he punched in the number, “Mr. Harding, this is Michael Morningstar. Yes. I wonder, can you tell me when the last health inspection occurred for a club called Lux? Yes, I’ll hold.” Michael chuckled to himself. Using Lucifer’s chosen last name was a stroke of genius. It would drive his brother crazy.

He pulled up the video file next. Anyone who applied for his charity aid was interviewed. His staff had taped hundreds of applicants about their social habits, with Lux specifically mentioned. Difficult as it was, he managed to find a few people who held a grudge against Lux and Lucifer. The first was of a young woman with an alcohol problem. She spoke between sobs, her teary eyes looking directly into the camera, “I went to Lux almost every night. The club owner was very persuasive. I ended up drinking and having sex I couldn’t even remember. He often took four or five people up to his bedroom.” The young woman broke into tears, “It was the worst time of my life…” Michael smiled as he marked that one to post to social media. The next was of a young man with soft, dreamy eyes, “I met Lucifer at Lux. I thought he loved me. Afterward I realized I meant nothing to him. I couldn’t cope without the drugs.” Michael shook his head in disgust, and murmured to himself, “Lucifer will hate being blamed for their bad decisions.”

When Mr. Harding came back on the phone, Michael listened carefully, “Oh, I see. Yes, I think you should definitely order a full inspection right away. Yes, he is my brother, but the safety of the citizens comes first. Right. Thank you.” 

He disconnected the call and pulled up the final file. It contained dozens of news articles he found on Lucifer. One in particular caught his attention, Local psychologist helps club owner escape from mental facility - Dr. Linda Martin of Beverly Hills…

He googled Linda Martin and soon had her office address. A visit to the doctor would most definitely give him more information to ruin Lucifer’s life in Los Angeles. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he strolled to the elevators.

He arrived at her office 45 minutes later. He carefully approached the office door, listening for voices. All was quiet. Michael tried the door handle and found it locked. He didn't have Lucifer's ability with locks, but the tiny burglar's tool he found online worked just as well. He entered and noticed the file cabinet. He closed the door and walked toward it.

“Breaking and entering is a crime, you know?” Maze sat in the far corner of the office, half hidden in shadow.

Michael turned slowly toward her, a smile fixed on his face. The smile disappeared as he realized he faced a demon. “What are you doing here? Escaped Hell while your master is playing?”

Maze laughed, “I forgot you don’t know anything about me. You never bothered to see your twin brother after he fell, did you?”

Michael looked troubled for a moment, but shook himself back to the present, “I’m here to see Linda Martin. Where is she?”

Maze slowly got to her feet. “Out,” she said angrily. “Now why don’t you leave before things get… ugly.” Her face transformed into her demonic visage.

Michael’s dark wings appeared and he used them to swat Maze like a fly.

She rolled and came up with both knives ready. “That all you got, pretty boy?”

He laughed and waited for her to attack.

She lunged forward, leaping as his wing tip sliced toward her. With a cry she dropped her knife and gripped her bloody arm. She fell to one knee and panted for breath, while she watched him carefully from under her lashes.

Michael swaggered toward her, “Enough. Tell me what I need to know, or I’ll end you.” 

He walked right into her trap.

Maze pushed off the floor, fist crashing up into his chin with enough force to knock him off his feet and backward onto the carpet. She straddled him using her good arm to hold her knife against his throat. She sneered down at him, “Maybe I’ll end you.”

At that moment, the door to the office opened and Linda stepped inside. She rushed forward, “Maze, are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. This moron is Lucifer’s twin, Michael.”

Linda peered down at him. “Yep. Like looking in a mirror, if the mirror had beautiful green eyes...” She gave him a cautious offer, “If Maze lets you up, will you promise not to harm either one of us?”

Michael didn’t move, anger poured off him at being bested by a demon. He gritted his teeth, “Yes. I promise.”

Linda touched her friend lightly on the shoulder, “Let him up, Maze.”

Mazikeen cursed under her breath. “This is a mistake.”

“Please, Maze.”

With a disgusted sigh, she stepped away from Michael and looked at Linda, “I’ll be right outside.”

Michael gingerly got up, rubbed his neck and folded away his wings. “Thank you. I simply wanted to talk to you but the demon got a little upset.”

“She’s my friend.”

Michael stared at her as if she was insane. “You are friends with a demon? I really don’t understand this place at all.”

Linda went into ‘doctor’ mode, “Then why do you stay?”

“I have to get Lucifer back to Hell.”

“Why?”

“It’s where he’s supposed to be.”

Linda countered his statement, “Did God tell you that?”

Michael frowned, “Well, no. But he is the lord of Hell. He has to go back.”

Linda countered again, “What if someone else became the lord of Hell?”

Michael’s glazed look reminded her so much of Lucifer that she smiled, “I’ve gotten to know Lucifer pretty well these last several years and even though I can’t talk to you as his doctor, as his friend, I can say that he is trying to be a good man. He has found something here in Los Angeles that he wants very badly.”

Michael frowned at her again, “My brother always finds something he wants very badly. That’s why he was sent away.”

Linda gave him a gentle look, “You and Lucifer were close before he fell?”

“He is my twin. We would finish each other’s thoughts.”

“I’m sure you missed him very much. Just as he missed you.”

A fond smile appeared on Michael’s face, only to abruptly disappear as he realized what Linda was doing. “Oh, you are good, Doctor.” He turned to leave with a final thought, “But it won’t change what I need to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

A day after visiting Linda, Michael showed up at the LAPD, just as Chloe and Lucifer sat down at her desk. He walked through the office taking no notice of the heads that turned to follow him. He had no desire to join humanity, which made his grace and beauty untouchable; unlike Lucifer, who reveled in the attention. 

Ella watched him walk past and shook her hand in the universal gesture for ‘hot’. When she noticed Lucifer’s revolted look, she changed the gesture to a sheepish wave at him and disappeared into her lab.

Dan walked by, pudding in hand. He almost dropped it when he saw the twins at Chloe’s desk. Shaking his head, he kept walking, “Please God, not two of them.”

Lucifer ignored Dan to scowl at his brother, “What do you want?”

“I want to invite the lovely Ms. Decker to a charity ball,” he said with a huge grin, “Along with my dear brother, of course.”

Chloe watched the brothers, noticing how tightly Lucifer gripped the edge of her desk. When she heard the wood groan under his fingers, she smiled brightly and quickly answered, “Well it is for charity.” She leaned toward Lucifer and whispered, “The Captain already ordered me to go. Please come with me.”

Lucifer glanced at her quickly, noticing the sudden tension in her body. “Of course, Detective.”

Michael gave them both an angelic smile, “Wonderful. Dress is formal.” He handed them the invitation. “Now, tell me what it is you do here?”

Chloe smiled, “We work on murders. When someone is murdered we try to find out who did it and bring them to justice.”

Lucifer drummed his fingers on the desk before he added, “Nothing that would interest you, I’m sure.”

His twin smiled at him and then switched his gaze directly to Chloe’s eyes, “Oh I’m very interested. In fact, your Captain said I could do a ‘ride along’ with you.”

Lucifer’s smile turned smug, “Sorry, bro. We don’t have a case right now.”

Before he finished the sentence, Dan walked up carrying a folder, “Captain asked me to give this to you. There’s been a murder in the park.”

Michael sat in the back of the police cruiser looking around in excitement while Chloe and Lucifer settled into the front seats. He leaned forward, “So when do we take down the bad guys?”

Chloe smiled, “You won’t take down anything. You are here to observe. We are going to a murder scene, so it will be about gathering evidence.”

As she drove the car out into the city traffic, Lucifer took the opportunity to convince his brother to go home. He shook his head in obvious disgust, “Trying to ruin Lux won’t work, you know. I’ve passed the silly health inspection you forced and I can post videos of happy customers to counter your negative ones.” He glanced at Michael with disdain, “Why don’t you give up and go home?”

His twin shook his head, “Can’t until I get you back to Hell.” Suddenly, Michael was thrown forward and then back against the upholstered seat as Chloe stopped short to avoid a taxi-cab. He gave her a suspicious look, wondering if she had done it on purpose. When he noticed her eyes crinkled in merriment in the rear-view mirror, he crossed his arms and stayed silent until they reached the scene of the crime.

Chloe, Lucifer and Michael walked to the grassy area marked off with tape and studied the woman sprawled face down on a park bench. Ella was already on scene, bent over the body, checking for cause of death. “Hey, guys. We’ve got a ‘Jane Doe’, no I.D. on her. Looks like she took two bullets to the back.”

Michael glanced at the dead body and then looked away in boredom. “This is what you do? How does this help anyone?”

Chloe gave him a look of frustration while gesturing between both men. She whispered, “This is an angel thing, right? Absolutely no empathy for the dead.”

The reply came in stereo as both Michael and Lucifer said, “Correct.”

Her sharp reply was cut off as a scuffle broke out on a nearby walking path. A young man struggled to break away from two police officers as they hauled him toward Chloe. One of the officers spoke up. “Detective, this guy was behaving oddly.” The other policeman lifted an evidence bag with a handgun inside, “then we noticed he had a gun.”

The young man tried to jerk free. “I didn’t do it. I found the gun. I swear.”

Lucifer stepped into the man’s personal space, looking into his eyes. “Tell me…what were you doing in the park? What is it you desire?”

Michael felt the snap and pull of his brother’s power. With an odd feeling of pride he studied Lucifer’s excellent control. He could see how carefully Lucifer directed the power as he felt it begin to affect the suspect and the two officers holding him. The strange thing was that Chloe didn’t seem to be affected at all. She stood comfortably beside Lucifer watching the young man’s face to see what he would reveal.

The suspect stilled and tried to look away, but he couldn’t. He stuttered, “I wanted her to love me, but she wouldn’t. I killed her to show her how wrong that was. She should have loved me. Everything would have been all right if she loved me.”

Lucifer looked down at Chloe while the officers took the young man away. “Well, that was rather a let down.” He glanced at Michael, “It normally takes a lot longer to solve a case.”

Michael turned to Chloe, “I don’t understand, why did he kill her for love?”

She shook her head sadly, “That wasn’t love. Love means putting another person’s happiness above your own wishes; even if they don’t love you back.” Her eyes wandered to Lucifer, but quickly darted away.

Michael gave her a look of confusion, before turning to his brother. “You actually use your power to help the Detective? But why?”

Lucifer tried to focus, but he couldn’t get past Chloe’s definition of love. It was too close to the way he felt about her. Did he truly love her? He got a sinking feeling in his stomach that he refused to examine too closely. He knew he would always want her happiness and he would always protect her. That would have to be enough. 

He forced his thoughts to Michael’s question. Why did he help solve murders? The dead woman on the park bench didn’t deserve what happened to her. Using his powers to get to the truth and find justice felt right, yet he was the Devil. Anger welled up inside him. He turned his jumbled emotions on both Chloe and his brother giving them a vicious smirk, “Yes. I understand your confusion. After all, I’m the devil. Evil… uncaring… why would I do anything to help anyone?” He shook his head in disgust, “figure it out for yourselves.” He walked stiffly to the car without looking back.

Chloe gave Michael’s arm a squeeze. “He does it to punish the bad guys. To take them down, just like you wanted to.” She looked away, trying to fight the wave of sadness that overtook her.

Michael watched her for a moment then gently manifested his own power, directing it at her, “Tell me what you feel Chloe.”

She jerked her head toward him and frowned. “What? No. I mean, I don’t want…”

He tried again, pushing more power into the request, “It’s all right. Give me your truth.”

Her eyes turned glassy, “I want Lucifer to know that I trust him. I don’t think he is evil or uncaring. He is a good man.” She struggled for a moment, eyes going wide as she realized what was happening. She clenched her teeth together refusing to speak, but the pressure around her continued to increase as Michael pushed more and more power toward her. 

Michael tilted his head, studying Chloe carefully. She couldn’t be human. He was pushing almost double the amount of power he had used on Amenadiel toward her yet she still showed no serious harm or pain. She finally leaned forward as if she felt sick and gasped out, “I love him, but he won’t let me in.”

Chloe straightened slowly, anger radiating from her. She put her hands on her hips and looked up into Michael’s eyes. “That wasn’t nice. I’ve seen Lucifer use his ability on other people, but he can’t use it on me. Now I know how it feels.” She walked angrily toward the car, “Don’t do it again.”

Michael watched her walk away. She was truly remarkable. Her strength of will and ability to fight his power was something outside his experience. And her feelings for his brother left him confused. He pushed the foreign emotions away, and focused on his mission. Lux was on its way to failure. His social media smear campaign would work, despite Lucifer’s insistence that it didn’t matter. 

However, Chloe was the real key to the problem. All he had to do was offer Chloe everything she wanted but couldn’t get from Lucifer. She already felt love for his brother, so using her would be easy. 

Lucifer obviously wanted Chloe, but for the first time in his life, he wasn’t taking what he wanted. It was telling. 

Michael knew the wedge between them was already in place, so it would be simple to widen that wedge and split them apart. His face and body already appealed to her thanks to his twin. He only needed her to transfer her confusing feelings to him. The silly human mating pattern called romance should work to charm her away from his moody, willful brother. 

Soon Lucifer would choose to go back to Hell.

Michael slowly walked back to the car, prepared to move forward with his plan, even if he was beginning to be less than happy about it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Sunday, and the park was crowded with weekend warriors all running, biking, or skating their way to health. Everyone was happy except for the man and woman who watched the mass of people constantly as if they expected a surprise attack at any moment. They sat on a bench near the edge of a green lawn bordered by trees. The man nervously slapped his leg and nudged his companion. “Dereen, I can’t believe we escaped Hell. It was much easier than I thought.” 

The woman nodded her head, “I told you we could do it. The barrier has gotten weak just like our former ruler.” 

He followed the direction of her stare. “Is that our absent King?” 

She growled softly, “Yes, Brandt, that’s him. He’s tall, dark, with the face of an angel unless he’s angry.” She shifted slightly on the bench, “Watch and learn.” 

Across the lawn, Michael sat on the grass with his back against a large tree trunk. He sipped his diet soda and watched the world through mirrored sunglasses while people tossed balls back and forth and children played freeze-tag. He smiled brightly at Chloe, who sat next to him on the grass, “What a wonderful way to spend a Sunday morning. Do you come here often?” 

Chloe smiled, “No… I’m usually working, but Trixie loves it here.” She reached out to touch his arm lightly, “Thanks for suggesting this.” 

He started to answer her, only to find his arms full of giggling child, as Trixie ran up to give him a hug. 

The female demon on the bench sat up straighter. 

Her companion looked at her in horror. “What is he doing??”

She shook her head in amazement, “It looks like he’s hugging a child.” 

Dereen stood up, “Well, that is interesting. I think we just found our method of revenge.” She walked away, circling behind the trees as Brandt fell into step next to her. 

He smiled anxiously, “So we take revenge and then go back to claim Hell as our own?”

“That’s the plan. Just make sure the Devil doesn’t see us. It’s enough to cause him pain. No need to make ourselves targets of his wrath.” 

Unaware of the danger, Chloe and Michael watched Trixie run off to do somersaults. Michael laughed, “She’s a wonderful child.”

Chloe smiled at him. 

He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Her smile vanished as she remembered Lucifer once doing the exact same thing, in a gesture she mistook for love. She turned away from Michael to pull herself together and check on Trixie. A rush of fear went through her when she saw only strangers. Chloe stood up and ran to where she had last seen her daughter. 

Michael sensed her alarm and followed her to the edge of the park. They both saw Trixie pushed into a car. Chloe memorized the license plate as the car drove off.

She immediately called Dan. “I need you to trace a license plate.” She rattled off the number. “The car is headed north out of town and I need eyes on it now.”

Dan started to argue, but Chloe cut him off. “They have Trixie.”

Her next call was to Lucifer. “It’s me. Trixie has been kidnapped. Please help.”

Lucifer was silent for a moment, “Of course. What do you need?”

“I’ll pick you up at Lux in two minutes.”

“I’ll be out front.”

Michael and Chloe ran to her car. Michael jumped into the back seat, knowing Lucifer would want to talk with his partner. The trip to Lux was fast. Chloe gave a relieved sigh when she spotted Lucifer as he waited by the curbside. He was in the passenger seat even before the car came to a complete stop. He glanced at his brother in surprised anger before he turned his attention to Chloe, “What happened.”

“We were at the park…”

Lucifer clenched his jaw as he realized whom she meant by ‘we’.

She continued without noticing his annoyed appearance, “A man and woman took her.”

Michael grimaced, “Not exactly. Lucifer, they were demons.”

Chloe jerked the steering wheel in panic but quickly corrected her driving, “Like Maze?” 

Lucifer gave her a worried look, “No. Maze is a kinder, gentler version of demons strong enough to claw their way through the dimensional barrier.” 

Michael pushed his hands through his hair, “This is bad.”

Meanwhile, Trixie stared out the car window wondering if she should jump out. The car was moving too fast, so she decided to scare them instead. “My mom is a police detective. You are going to be in so much trouble.”

Brandt, looked back at her, “Little human, we don’t care about your mother. It’s Lucifer’s pain we are after.” 

Trixie frowned, “You talk funny. You sound like Maze.” 

Dereen glanced in the rearview mirror, “You mean Mazikeen? Is she here?” 

“Yes, and she will kick your butt for taking me.”

The two demons laughed in disbelief. “Be quiet now. It will all be over soon.” 

Trixie sat back to think and wait for a chance to get away.

Two cars behind, Dan doubled-checked the plate number his ex-wife had given him and cursed in amazement, “shit.” He called Chloe a few seconds later. She put him on speaker, “You are not going to believe this. I was out on the road and spotted the plates you asked me to run, I’m following them north on the coastal highway. I can see Trixie sitting in the back seat.” 

Chloe made a fast lane change to merge onto the highway, “We’re coming.” 

“Okay, I’m at mile marker 52 and they are slowing down. They are turning into a cliffside park. I’m going in.”

Chloe shouted into her phone, “Dan, don’t do anything stupid!” She slammed her phone down onto the seat next to her leg as the call was disconnected. “Damn it.” 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow, “Agreed.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dan Espinoza held his gun ready as he slowly moved toward the cliffside. He could hear the ocean surf pounding on the rocks far below. A few steps more and he could hear voices. He was both relieved and terrified to hear Trixie say, “But I don’t want to look down at the ocean.” 

He only made it a few more steps before he felt a blinding pain at the back of his head. His eyes rolled up and he fell forward onto the ground. Brandt smiled down at him as he dropped the bloody rock and rejoined Dereen. 

Chloe, Lucifer and Michael arrived just in time to see Dan knocked unconscious. Chloe took charge, “Okay, you two, stay behind me.” She pulled her gun and quietly moved out into the open to face Trixie’s captors. 

Lucifer grabbed Michael’s arm, “I’ll take care of Trixie, and you make sure the demons don’t try to run.” 

Michael nodded. 

Chloe yelled, “freeze,” as she aimed her weapon at Brandt. 

The two demons laughed. Dereen picked up Trixie and carried her to the edge of the cliff, totally ignoring Chloe’s order. She focused on Michael and then looked at Lucifer in confusion. She quickly realized her mistake and directed her attention to Lucifer. Despite mistaking one brother for the other, she reasoned that her plan would still work. The Devil obviously valued the child’s life; otherwise he wouldn’t be present. He would still feel pain when the child died. 

She watched Lucifer carefully, “Just in time, my lord. You won’t remember us, I’m sure.” 

He gave her a haughty look, “Of course I do. You are Dereen and he is Brandt; demons from the left bank of Styx.” 

“Impressive. So, you must also remember how you banned us from torturing damned souls and left us to rot in exile.” 

He frowned at her, “You did that to yourselves. The moment you began to torture for your own pleasure, disregarding the punishment each soul set for itself, was the moment you cast your fate.” He took one step closer, “Now put the child down. She has nothing to do with this.”

Brandt edged away from the humans, as Dereen yelled, “No. You are to blame for our disgrace and we will punish you for your sins, former King of Hell.”

In one smooth motion, Dereen tossed Trixie headfirst off the cliff then turned to run after Brandt who was already half way to the car.

Chloe saw her child go over the side, and her heart screamed in denial. She turned and fired her gun again and again at the two demons, but they moved incredibly fast. She dropped her weapon and rushed to the edge of the cliff.

Lucifer came from behind her running straight for the edge. He was a blur of motion, as he passed his partner and dove off the side of the mountain after her daughter.

At the same time, Michael manifested his wings and flew past the demons to cut off their escape. He faced them as they ran toward him, their knives in hand. Brandt attacked first, while Dereen waited for her chance. Brandt threw a knife at Michael’s chest, but the angel caught it mid-air and knocked the demon’s legs out from under him with one swipe of his wing. As Brandt jumped to his feet, Michael punched him in the face. The demon fell back; out cold. He turned to fight Dereen but she was already upon him, her knife slashing toward his throat. Michael raised his wing and felt the sting of the blade cut through feather and flesh. He cried out before he threw her to the ground, his good wing slamming into her. 

She rolled and came up smiling, “I’m going to kill the Devil’s twin.” She raced toward him; confident she could win. 

Michael braced himself, only to see a familiar figure barrel into the oncoming demon. 

Maze rolled, pulling the demon with her, until she could flip onto her feet. Dereen backhanded her viciously, knocking Maze to the ground. She tried to get to her knees but Dereen kicked her in the ribs before she could stand. As the next kick slammed into her, Maze grabbed the demon’s boot and shoved her off balance. It was enough of a distraction for Maze to stand. Drained, she forced herself to fight. Dereen shifted her weight from foot to foot as she looked for a weakness to exploit. Her knife flashed as she took a swipe at Maze. As the blade streaked past her ribs, Maze moved. She swung one leg up and across her body, using a roundhouse kick, immediately followed by a one-two punch to knock Dereen into unconsciousness. 

Breathing hard, Maze braced her hands on her thighs and groaned in pain. She looked down in disgust at the fallen demon crumpled on the ground. With an angry growl, she kicked Dereen’s limp body in rage and shouted, “Nobody hurts my little human!” 

Maze bowed her head ever so slightly as Michael grabbed the unconscious demons, one in each arm. He carried them like two sacks of potatoes, as he took flight. Despite the pain of his damaged wing, the two demons had to be confined in Hell. 

The injured angel quickly made the dimension jump to the ash-filled corridors of his brother’s kingdom. He soared through the darkness, his black wings gleaming impossibly in the gloom. Those who saw him fell to their knees in fear. 

At the same time that Michael and Maze fought the demons, Lucifer went over the edge of the cliff to save Trixie. As he jumped, memories of an old nightmare flashed in his mind. Chloe fell from the Penthouse balcony, crying for help. She reached for him but he couldn’t save her. He ground his teeth. He wouldn’t lose the child.

He manifested and stretched his wings down the length of his body. He tucked them tightly along the back of his legs, to lessen the drag of the airflow around him. The tips trailed well past his shoes as he sped toward Trixie. The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks below almost covered her scream, but Lucifer heard. He reached out for Trixie’s floundering leg knowing it was too late. The only way he could get to her would be to break a really big rule. In that moment, he didn’t care. 

Light streamed from his wings as reality bowed outward and wobbled under the strain of angelic domination. In a burst of power, Lucifer broke the laws of gravity and willed himself to move faster than the rate of descent. He grabbed hold of one leg, and pulled the child safely against his chest. With a gentle extension of feathers, he curved both his wings to bring them out of the dive and veered to the side. Spray from the crashing waves dampened their clothes as he slowly adjusted their flight. 

Trixie hid her face against his shirt for a moment before she peeked out and whispered, “Cool.”

He continued to glide sideways, banking until he could soar into a graceful upward arc. He adjusted his hold on Trixie, making sure she was sheltered from the buffeting winds and ocean water. With a relieved sigh, he hugged her tightly while he landed on the mountaintop a few feet away from Chloe.

Chloe stood frozen, her face a mask of awe, as she watched Lucifer land. Their eyes met for one endless moment before she ran to grab both Lucifer and Trixie in a fierce hug. 

Lucifer glanced over her head to see Michael land and fold away his wings. He gave his brother a questioning look.

Michael nodded solemnly, and telepathically spoke, _the demons are taken care of_.

The last of the tension disappeared from Lucifer’s body as he focused on the woman and child in his arms. Chloe cried in relief and kissed Trixie while she chanted, “Thank you, thank you.” Then she pulled Lucifer down to kiss his lips. He wasn’t sure if the kiss lasted a second or an eternity. Pleasure roared through him, only to be brutally shut off when his mind began to function. This is just gratitude. She’s setting aside her disgust of me because I saved the child. It means nothing. He tensed and gently pushed her away to step aside. He gave her the barest hint of a smile, “You’re welcome, Detective.” 

He gestured to Daniel, who sat in the grass rubbing his head. “I think I’ll ride back to town with Daniel to make sure he’s all right. I’ll see you later?”  
He didn’t wait for a response. He rushed away, gesturing for Michael to join him. “What happened?”

Michael gave him a helpless look, “I took them back to Hell, but my brief appearance there won’t keep things in check for long. Demons are fighting each other for control of the kingdom. Hell needs a ruler. Lucifer you must go back!”

The Devil’s voice was cold and final, “No I won’t leave my home in Los Angeles.” 

He turned away from his brother to help Daniel get to his feet and walk to the car.

Chloe, Maze and Trixie followed the men to the parking area. Maze hugged Trixie to her side, as the girl talked non-stop about flying with Lucifer. 

Chloe listened, but her thoughts were on her partner’s confusing actions when she kissed him. She could have sworn he responded, but then he stopped. It didn’t make sense. In the greatest act of love she had ever seen, Lucifer saved her child. But he balked at a kiss. She felt like she was missing a critical piece of a puzzle. Or maybe she just didn’t want to face the fact that a working relationship was all she would ever get from him. 

She watched in stunned silence as Lucifer walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer stared up at the ceiling from his very empty bed. It was 8 p.m. on a Friday night and Lux was down to a quarter of the normal crowd. He hated to admit that Michael’s scheme was working, at least momentarily. Yet the lack of business at Lux didn’t bother him. It was fitting that Lux was so quiet because it matched his mood. 

He felt an emptiness within that left him restless. It began after he saved Beatrice and Chloe kissed him. Such a fantastic moment, but that was all - one moment against the rest of his miserable life. Now that perfect moment was gnawing a hole in his gut, reminding him of what he would never have. It struck him that Chloe couldn’t have found a more suitable torture if she tried. She was his one desire, forever out of reach. 

He sighed in frustration and purposefully kept his hands still and flat against his stomach. He really wanted to clench them into fists and let his temper flare, but the penthouse had just been refinished so wanton destruction wasn’t the answer. He thought about allowing some of the women in the club into his bed, but felt no arousal at the idea. 

His thoughts again turned to Chloe. If only he could have her in his bed. He could imagine her underneath him; golden hair tumbled across his sheets, blue eyes clouded with passion as he…

“No.” He spoke the single word to stop the conjured pictures in his mind before he ended up having sex with himself, like a schoolboy hot for his dream girl. He decided that although he enjoyed a good wank occasionally, in this instance it seemed needy and pitiful. He shifted and sat up quickly. This was madness. He was Lucifer Morningstar. He could have as many lovers as he desired whenever he desired. Unfortunately, it really pissed him off that none of them would be Chloe.

Once again the question popped into his head… Did he love her? His thoughts came to a complete stop. Even in the privacy of his own mind, he was afraid to admit it. He chided himself, coward… all right, I care for her. Unsatisfied, he pushed himself to face the truth. Fine. I do love her, and her child too, for all the bloody good it does.

Did it hurt that she didn’t return his feelings? Most definitely. But it wasn’t her fault. He couldn’t blame her for not wanting to be with a monster.

He slid off the bed and walked to his closet to select the suit he would wear to the ball. He was supposed to meet Chloe at 9 p.m. He dressed quickly and walked toward the elevator as his cellphone rang. He saw his bartender’s name on the display and answered, “Yes?”

“Sir, we have a problem down here. The vodka finally arrived but they want twice the normal cost. I can’t get a decent explanation out of the deliveryman. He seems to speak mostly Russian.”

Lucifer rubbed his forehead, “I’ll be right there.”

Across town, Michael’s charity event had begun and the ballroom was packed with beautiful people in elegant clothes. Chloe stepped into the crowd. Her knee length dress of sapphire blue hugged her slender body. The v-neck revealed just the swell of her breasts, while the back was open down to her waist. It was a miracle of engineering that it didn’t slide right off. Only the tightly cinched belt kept everything in place. Chloe thought of it as understated sexy. Her shoes on the other hand, were sex on stiletto heals. The thin blue straps and the back edge of her heals were adorned with dark blue stones. Her toenails were painted a matching shade of blue. She looked around, working her way through the mass of people near the entrance. 

She reminded herself to smile even though she was still upset with Lucifer for avoiding her. She hadn’t seen him since he saved Trixie. He wouldn’t answer her calls. His one text message had been short and detached, simply stating that he would meet her at the event rather than pick her up. 

It was infuriating. She pushed thoughts of her partner out of her mind as she worked her way through the room. She talked to several people she knew as she made her way to the seating area along the far wall. A few minutes later, Michael found her, “May I have this dance?”

She gave him a smile, “Okay.”

He escorted her to the dance floor as the music began to play. He held her loosely in his arms, enjoying the feel of her smooth back against the palm of his hand. He guided her expertly across the dance floor while his eyes roved over her face. He gave her a bright smile. “You look very lovely, Chloe.”

“Um, thank you Michael, but I know you’re just dancing with me to annoy Lucifer.”

“You wound me! I’m dancing with you because I want to.” His smiled faltered for a split second as he realized it was true. Before he could process his thoughts, Lucifer appeared.

“I’m cutting in brother.” He took Chloe into his arms as Michael gave him a look of frustration and stalked off the dance floor.

He twirled Chloe out and back into his embrace. “Sorry I’m late Detective. Something came up at the club.”

Chloe fumed, “I don’t want to know if that is a sexual reference, but if you need to get back to Lux and sleep with more people, don’t let me stop you.” She wondered if he was punishing her on purpose and hurt bloomed in her chest at the thought. She loved him. But his actions kept her off-balance, jerking her back and forth between happiness and heartbreak. He willingly risked himself for her sake and saved her child, but he didn’t want her love. Maybe it was time to give up. She raised her chin to accept his decision, “I guess this wasn’t a good idea.”

Lucifer gave her a sad look, wishing he could understand. It almost sounded as if she was jealous, but that made no sense, as she had never truly been drawn to him in that way. He answered her quietly, “Perhaps not. However, I would ask that you stay away from Michael. He’s plotting something.”

“Do you think I’m in danger?”

“No. He won’t hurt you.” Lucifer frowned, “But he would use you to hurt me.”

Chloe stared into his eyes, surprised that she could still have any impact on his feelings at all. She looked past his shoulder as she softly admitted, “I don’t want him to hurt you.”

Lucifer tensed and quickly released her. She might not want Michael to hurt him, but she obviously preferred the ‘good’ twin. He gave a small sarcastic smile, “Of course not.” He excused himself and disappeared into the crowd to find the liquor.

Michael made his way back to Chloe as soon as his brother left the floor. He spent the rest of the night talking with her and dancing; using his angelic presence to put her at ease.

Chloe buried her hurt over Lucifer’s apparent inability to spend more than a few moments in her company and allowed Michael to make her feel desirable again. It felt nice to spend time with someone who laughed freely, smiled without reserve and who genuinely seemed to enjoy being with her. She tried very hard to have a good time until she realized she was pretending it was Lucifer she was smiling and laughing with. Ashamed, she touched Michael’s sleeve to interrupt his small talk. “I’ve had a very nice time, but I need to leave.”

Michael gave her a look of disappointment, “Oh, too bad. May I walk you out?”

“No need. I can find my own way.”

He smiled at her again, “I insist.”

She gave in gracefully and let him lead her out of the crowd.

From the far end of the room, Lucifer lounged against the wall and watched as Michael escorted Chloe away. He pushed himself upright, and with a sullen frown, slowly followed them out.

Michael led her through French doors into a garden bathed in moonlight. The scent of night-blooming jasmine filled the air. Chloe ran her fingers through the delicate leaves before she gave him a knowing look, “I don’t think my car is out here, Michael.”

He laughed heartily, “No. This is the scenic route. Honestly, I just wanted a moment alone with you.” He stepped closer, running his hands up her arms to lightly hold her, “I truly enjoy being with you, Chloe.” He moved in slowly, watching her face carefully as he touched his lips to hers. His eyes closed of their own accord.

Shocked, Chloe let him kiss her for a second before she pushed him away, “No.” 

Michael stared at her in horror. Feelings crashed through him. Confusing, wrong. He wanted to go on kissing her. He wasn’t supposed to have these feelings, but he did. Worse, he felt the soul-deep connection Chloe had with Lucifer. It felt like the worst sort of betrayal against his twin. He decided to leave for the Silver City as soon as possible. Until he could go, he had to stay away from this strange female who obviously did belong with his brother. His next thought was of Lucifer, How terrible this must be for him. To feel and need, while fearing to act. This is why Lucifer won’t leave Los Angeles.

Lost in her own misery, Chloe tried to explain, “I’m so sorry, Michael. I can’t. Lucifer is a good man and no matter what, I’m on his side.”

Michael smiled at her sadly, “Totally my fault, my dear. My brother always did have the luck of the devil.”

Chloe tried to smile back, but froze at his next words, “Isn’t that right, brother?”

Lucifer stepped out of the shadows, “Apparently not!” He watched Chloe with hurt, anguished eyes. “No need to worry, Detective. If Michael is your choice, I’ll not make you take sides. No one could expect you to choose the Devil when the better, more angelic model of myself is available.”

Chloe felt tears of frustration gather in her eyes. Why did this keep happening? She couldn’t defend the kiss, and what must look like total betrayal. Her relationship with her partner was ruined and it was her fault. “Lucifer…” She gave a choked cry and turned to leave.

Michael pushed both hands through his hair in absolute bafflement, unable to believe how dense his brother and Chloe were. “Oh for Father’s sake. I can’t let this continue. Even as new as I am to this world, I can see what you feel for each other. Yet both of you are determined to torture yourselves. I can fix that.” He stood up taller, and his voice rang out, “Lucifer, tell Chloe the truth.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer’s face lost all color, as Michael requested the truth. Knowing it was impossible to fight his brother’s power, he still shouted, “Michael, No!” He clenched his jaw, and reluctantly turned to look at the beautiful woman beside him. His dark eyes captured hers, almost begging her to understand, “Chloe… You have the brightest, cleanest soul I’ve ever encountered. I love you above all creation.” He looked away, unable to face her as he finally spoke the complete truth, “You are my heart.” He sucked in a breath, and turned from the rejection he expected to see. He gave Michael a broken look, “Happy now?”

Michael dropped his eyes, disturbed by the depth of his brother’s hurt. “No. Actually I’m not.” He turned to Chloe, his expression softening. “Tell Lucifer the truth.”

Lucifer’s right hook punch caught Michael’s jaw sending him sprawling across the floor, but it was too late to stop what was happening. Lucifer turned to face Chloe, dread and sadness etched on his face as he waited to hear what she truly thought of him.

Michael stood up, and rubbed his sore jaw. Neither Lucifer nor Chloe noticed. They were totally focused on each other. He smiled, already knowing what was in Chloe’s heart. 

Things were about to get much better, and the best part was that Michael had not used his angelic will to force the words from either of them. There was no compunction behind his request for the truth. He simply used the power of suggestion and the lover’s own desires to get them past their hurt and pride.

Apparently Lucifer wasn’t the only one in the family who could bluff.

Michael smiled again as he unfurled his wings. He now partially agreed with Amenadiel. Lucifer was changing, but Michael suspected he wasn’t the only one. It seemed to him that all the siblings had begun to change. Michael had the answers he wanted. It was time to get back to the Silver City.

Chloe thought she heard the sounds of wings, but all her attention was on Lucifer. She was amazed by his words. He loved her… a lot. In typical Lucifer fashion, he had totally disarmed her with his simple heartfelt speech. Once again, she was head over heels, and this time she felt prepared to deal with all the thorns he used to protect his heart. She finally understood that all of his attempts to push her away came from fear of being rejected and a deep need to protect her. 

She looked at him with tear-sheened eyes, “I’m so sorry. I know how much I hurt you and I can’t take that back.” 

He nodded in acceptance, silently waiting for her rejection. 

She reached out to touch his hand. “But I don’t want to hurt you ever again. I know all of you. I’ve seen all of you and I’m still here. I won’t leave you.” 

Lucifer looked at her in disbelief, his eyes troubled, “But what about my monstrous side? You flinched when I tried to touch you that night at Lux.”

Her eyes widened as she recalled the exact moment. “Oh no.” She shook her head in denial, her voice insistent, “Lucifer, I didn’t flinch away from you; a stranger touched me in passing.”

She moved a step closer and stared deep into his eyes, “You aren’t a monster. You saved Trixie and you’ve saved me over and over again. You never lied to me and you always have my back.” She put one hand gently on his jaw, “Your monstrous side is something you use to deal with evil, but it’s not who you are to me.” Her other hand came up to cup his face, willing him to believe her, “Knowing how you really feel makes my heart race, because that’s how I feel too. When you look at me, I want you to keep looking at me. When you touch me, I know it’s right. There is a connection between us.” She stopped the babble of words and gave him the tiniest, hopeful smile. “Lucifer, I want you. I love you.” She stepped closer, unable to wait for his reaction. “Can I please kiss you now?”

The words registered in his brain and he fought past his disbelief to smile at her in wonder. “Can you kiss me…?” He grabbed her frantically, pulling her into his embrace. 

He kissed her once, and then lifted her high, hands on her waist. She smiled down at him, laughing in joy, as he looked up at her. With a brilliant smile he lowered her slowly until her feet touched the ground, only to pull her into his arms again and tilt his head down until their foreheads touched. After a moment he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. “Is this real?”

She gave him a small smile, “Yes. More real than anything I’ve ever felt.” 

He reverently kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips as he pulled her tighter into his embrace. He gentled the kiss and shifted to hold her in a proper dancing stance. She tucked her head against his chest and closed her eyes to breath in his scent. She let him lead her into a dance, remembering all the other wonderful dances they had shared. The deep rumble of his voice caused her to tremble as he said, “You look so beautiful tonight.”

In truth, when he first saw her, he nearly swallowed his tongue. Her shoes brought all kinds of delightful, carnal images to mind, but this was his Detective. Nervously, he admitted, “Your dress and delicate shoes have me… distracted…”

She gave him a satisfied smile, “Good.”

They danced in the moonlight of the garden for hours, unwilling to release each other. Finally when she shivered in the cool night air, Lucifer kissed his way to her ear and softly whispered, “Please tell me what you truly desire.”

Chloe looked up into his starlit eyes, lost in the love she saw there. She placed her hand over his heart and whispered back, “I desire you. Come home with me, Lucifer.”

He suddenly looked uncertain, but decided to speak his mind, “Chloe, I’ve never loved anyone this way before, but as long as you wish it, I will be yours.” 

She felt her heart skip a beat. He was by far, the most chivalrous, romantic, gentlemanly man she had ever known. He was also an absolute virgin at loving and being loved. Yet his instincts were excellent.

She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. “It makes me so happy when you say things like that. It’s one of the reasons I love you.” She took a step back and looked up at him. “But try not to be too disappointed when you realize I’m not perfect. What if I’m not as wonderful as you imagine. What if I’m terrible in bed? You’re new to this, so I don’t want you to trap yourself. Please just promise me that if you get bored and want to have sex with other people, that you will tell me first.”

He stared at her, “You still don’t understand. I am yours body and soul. There will be no others.” With a naughty smile, he added, “And you certainly have nothing to worry about. It’s impossible to be bad at sex when you’re with me!”

Chloe gave him a doubtful look, “How can you be so sure? I’m not very experienced. In fact compared to all the people you’ve slept with, I would say I’m pretty ordinary, boring even.”

Lucifer grabbed both her hands, “There is nothing ordinary about you.” He shook his head, “I’m the one who should be warning you that when you realize what you’ve done, you will want out, and that I will understand.”

Chloe leaned up to quickly kiss his lips, “Time out. Linda would have a field day with us. We’re both marking every exit and reason why the other will want to bail before we’ve even started. Let’s take this slowly. I want you and you want me, so let’s do something about that.”

He gave her a sexy grin, “Oh Detective, I plan to devote all my energy to doing something about it.”

Chloe’s smile was brighter than the stars as she replied, “Show me...”

They drove home in her car. Lucifer held her hand the entire time, occasionally raising it to his lips for a teasing kiss. They walked slowly to her porch and she opened the front door. Lucifer hesitated, nervous, “Chloe, for both our sakes, be sure.”

She looked deep into his eyes and with a tender smile, led him to her bedroom. She kissed him and began to unbutton his shirt. He undressed her at the same time, reverently caressing the skin he uncovered. When she was bare before him he took a moment to look at her beautiful body. Then he knelt down and removed her sexy shoes, kissing her ankles. He let out a shuddering breath as he stood, “Chloe, I’m not in control of myself. I’m afraid I might accidentally hurt you.” 

She reassured him, “You won’t hurt me. I trust you.” She pulled him down onto the bed, “Lay back.” Once he was comfortable, she knelt beside him. She watched him carefully as she began to kiss his jaw, neck and collarbone. She worked slowly down his chest, taking time to gently tease him.

Every soft kiss and touch drew a gasp of pleasure from him. He ran his trembling fingers along her spine and hips as she continued down his body. When she nipped his stomach and continued lower, he stopped her. “Let’s save that for another time, love.”

She gave him a shy smile and moved to straddle his waist, “Okay. So is this all right?”

She slowly lowered herself until they were joined.

Lucifer sucked in a shocked breath, his emotions echoed by the amazed expression on Chloe’s face as they finally became one. He wrapped one hand around her neck and tugged her down for a long kiss. “Perfect.” He kissed her again, and his lips continued to graze hers as he mumbled, “This feels incredibly good to me.”

The look in her eyes and the smile on her lips, freed something in his chest. He grinned at her and quickly flipped them over until she was on her back. He looked down at her joyfully, “I’ll take it from here, darling.”

And he did; learning what love added to the act, while using his skill to worship her.

Chloe held him, hands caressing, lips treasuring, intent on showing him that giving him pleasure was just as important to her as taking the pleasure he generated within her. 

Lucifer only knew that being with her was unique. And when they reached the moment of release, her name was on his lips like a whispered vow.

Getting his Detective into bed was nothing like the carnal games he played with strangers. Chloe was love. She sparked his desire and it flowed like fire through his veins. With her, he was allowed to want and need. Not the puppet master, garnering his own release through granting other’s desires, but a willing participant in the shared perfection of their passion. And there was passion. 

They made love for hours, lost in the wonder and newness of their feelings. Eventually he moved to settle onto the mattress beside her, gathering her into his embrace. She curled happily against him and closed her eyes. 

Content, Lucifer watched Chloe sleep in the shelter of his arms. Her naked body was a work of art, spooned against his masculine heat. They were incredible together sexually, but it was the emotion of their joining that stunned him the most. There was no doubt in his mind that she loved him. He didn’t understand why, but he could finally accept it. He dipped his head to kiss her tenderly, cherishing her. 

As he drifted on the edge of sleep, he heard a whisper in his mind, “You owe me one, brother.” Lucifer smiled softly, as he mentally replied, “I have no idea what you mean. I told you she was mine, Michael…” 

Lucifer wrapped himself around Chloe and slept, secure in the knowledge that he finally spoke the absolute truth.

Early the next morning he kissed a sleepy Chloe and went to meet Michael outside of Lux. He grinned brightly, feeling relaxed and happy, “Good morning, brother.”

Michael smiled back, “Loving Chloe suits you. You look… settled.”

“The old me would have taken that as a reason to prove you wrong, but this morning I don’t care. I’m going to bloody well hold on to this feeling as long as possible.”

Michael clapped him on the back, and hugged him before they both broke away in embarrassment. “Thank you for meeting me. I just wanted to say good-bye and tell you that I’m sorry. I was angry when you Fell. In some way I thought you chose to let it happen and I was mad because you left me. I judged you unfairly out of my own hurt. I missed you, brother.”

Lucifer opened and closed his mouth, unsure what to say. He tried again, “Well. I suppose I missed you too and I do owe you for helping Chloe and me on the right track.” Unsure what else to say, he asked, “So… going back to the Silver City?”

Michael rubbed his neck, “That was the plan.” He added quickly, “I’m glad I came here. I got a chance to understand you and this home you have created. Now I know what I need to do.”

“What’s that? Go to Las Vegas… Disneyland?” Lucifer quipped.

“No. I’m going to take over as Ruler of Hell for a while.”

Lucifer stared at his twin in shock. “You would do that?”

“Yes. And I think some of our other siblings should take a turn also.”

Lucifer gave him a bare whisper of a smile; overwhelmed by his brother’s change of heart, “Thank you, but watch your back down there. Demons don’t fight fair.”

“Yes, I noticed.” Michael slipped his hands into his pants pockets and strolled away, but called back over his shoulder, “It’s okay, I’m going to walk in my brother’s shoes for a while.”

Lucifer stared after him, eyes damp. Then he looked down, as a flash of red caught his attention. Michael had on his favorite pair of red-soled, Italian loafers, which caught the light with each step he took.

Lucifer stared blankly after his twin for a moment, then a grin spread across his face, growing until his eyes sparkled with delight. He threw back his head and laughed, as he began to let go of thousands of years worth of pain. 

He took a deep breath, and watched all the people on the street go about their lives. This was his city. His home. 

Chloe. With a devilish smile he checked his watch. She would be awake soon. If he hurried he could be back in her arms, offering her a very delightful start to the day. It was the only place he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading. I hope you liked it. I have a second story - My Brother's Shoes Rebooted. I may change the chapter count and just add it in with this story. It's kind of nice to keep them together. Let me know what you think of this one.


	10. My Brother's Shoes Rebooted - First Chapter of Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe are finally together, but not all is well in Los Angeles or in Hell.

Dr. Linda Martin smiled reassuringly and gestured for her client to sit down. She crossed her legs and waited. People often needed a moment of silence to gather their thoughts and their courage. Sharing personal issues with a mental health professional took a great deal of inner strength and a very real desire to learn the truth. She lowered her eyes just in case he might read her expression. 

Lucifer Morningstar was definitely a symbol of truth and desire. He also happened to be the Devil. The Devil with surprisingly human issues, like the struggle for self-worth, the need to be loved, and the wish to rise above past mistakes. She knew she had the training to help him and even though his progress was slow, he was learning. 

He sat on the edge of her sofa, barely able to sit still as he ran his hands through his hair, “Linda, I’m desperate.”

She looked at him with great concern, “What’s happened? I thought you were happy.” 

He shook his head, “That’s the problem, I’ve never been happier in my life. I confessed my feelings to the Detective and she told me she loves me. It’s bloody fantastic!”

Linda frowned in confusion, “But that’s good, right?”

“Yes. Yes,” he agreed frantically. “But last week the urchin got hurt at school and this past weekend the Detective nearly slipped and fell, then yesterday our police car was sideswiped.” He jumped up and began to pace in the small space. “Someone is toying with me. Letting me know I don’t deserve them and threatening to take them away from me.” He stared down at the petite Doctor, “the Detective thinks I’m overreacting.”

She silently agreed with Chloe’s assessment. She took a moment to scribbled notes, _tendancy toward distrust growing into paranoia. 1st emotional relationship too much_?

Linda nodded, “Okay. Sit down please. I think you may be projecting your insecurity about being in a good relationship onto freak accidents. Seeing intentional harm because you think you don’t deserve happiness.”

He gave her a frustrated growl, “Of course that’s the logical answer, doctor, but I can’t take any chances. This might be a punishment for killing Cain.”

Linda frowned, “We’ve been over this. Technically Cain killed himself and if you hadn’t stopped him, he would have killed you and Chloe.”

“Yes. It’s true I didn’t touch the blade that killed him. I broke Cain’s hand and used it to drive the blade into his chest.” He leaned forward to look directly into Linda’s eyes. “But he is dead because I wanted him dead. I could have let him live.” 

He bowed his head and tightly clasped his hands together. “My choices may have set off Dad’s wrath and put both Chloe and Trixie in danger.”

She gave him a sympathetic look, “So, you think your family is threatening Chloe and Trixie. Maybe you should watch them 24 hours a day and control everything around them…”

He stared at her in surprised amazement, and then happily jumped to his feet and rushed toward the door, “Exactly what I was thinking. Thank you, Doctor!”

She shook her head, speaking to the now empty room, “That was sarcasm, Lucifer.” She sighed, “Maybe I should call Chloe.”

Several blocks away, Chloe stifled a yawn as she watched her daughter walk into the school building. She waited for the line of cars in front of her to advance as she idly thought about why she wasn’t getting enough sleep. Lucifer. They made love every night, sometimes all night. He sparked the passion in her soul with a touch or a kiss, while making it very clear that she ruled his heart. But lately something was different. He made love to her with an edge of panic, as if she might disappear at any moment. It made her nervous. She jumped involuntarily when the passenger door of her car suddenly opened. 

Lucifer hopped in. “Good morning, love. I decided to join you earlier than planned.”

“Lucifer, what’s going on? I thought you had an appointment with Linda today.”

“I did. That’s why I decided to find you.” He gave her a bright smile. “Linda helped me see what I need to do.”

She slipped her hand into his, “I know you’ve been worried lately, but do you honestly think one of your siblings is out to hurt me or Trixie?”

He scowled, “I don’t know! But I won’t risk you.” He lifted their joined hands to his mouth, and grazed the back of her fingers with a light kiss.

She smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “I know you always have my back.”

He smirked at her, “and now I have your front too, beloved.”

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop the satisfied smile that followed his endearment. “Behave yourself. I need to focus on work.”

“Fine.” He settled back for the ride, just as his phone rang. He looked at the screen. “It’s Detective Douche.” He answered and put the call on speaker, “Hello, Daniel.”

“Hey, Lucifer. I need to ask a favor.”

“Careful, Daniel. Favors often come at a steep price…” he warned truthfully.

“Aw come on. Don’t be weird, man.”

Lucifer gave Chloe a small smile, “Very well. What is it?”

“I have to work late tonight and I know Chloe has to stay until at least 6. Would you mind picking up Trixie after school?”

“No, I don’t mind at all. I plan to watch over Trixie and Chloe quite closely for the next several weeks.”

Dan gave a slight laugh, “Yeah, I heard that you were a little concerned about their safety. But don’t get too overprotective. Chloe won’t like it at all.”

Chloe spoke up, “I heard that!”

Dan coughed, “Sorry. I’ll keep my advice to myself… Hey, gotta go. Thanks again.”

Lucifer gave Chloe a sideways glance, as he twisted his ring, “Am I being overprotective?”

She looked him in the eye, “No. I’m perfectly fine with your need to protect us just as long as you tell me what you’re thinking and don’t keep things from me.”

“Ah… Detective Douche kept some rather major issues from you, didn’t he?” He raised his eyebrow, “He also made decisions for you - ones you didn’t agree with, correct?”

“You could say that.” She continued gently, “But I’m also talking about how you decided I had no free will and that marrying Candy was for my own good.”

He turned in his seat, and watched her face carefully. She looked calm, but the strain around her eyes and the tight line of her mouth gave away her true feelings. Lucifer looked out the car window to gather his thoughts. The subject of Candy needed to be dealt with. He knew he hurt Chloe deeply by marrying Candy. Obviously, it still caused the Detective pain. 

He spoke softly, “I’m sorry. I pushed you away not only to protect myself, but also because I believed it was the best thing I could do for you. I thought that marrying Candy would free you from my Father’s plan and save you from the rest of my family. It hurt to leave you. I deeply wanted to have a relationship with you, but when I found out you were a miracle, I felt tricked and manipulated. Like a pawn on a celestial chess board, moved by my Father’s scheme until I loved you.” A slight frown formed on his face, “I was afraid you were meant to harm me.” He gave her a hint of a smile, “Candy was my solution. She disrupted the game and acted as a barrier between you and me. She understood it was a business deal that didn’t include sex. I really didn’t know what else to do at that time. The Devil’s heart had never been broken before.” He looked away in discomfort and hurried on, “In fact, I didn’t even know it was possible for me to fall in love until I met you.” 

Chloe made a soft sound of surprise. The idea that she might be some kind of trap was new information. It all made sense. Lucifer reacted and rebelled against his Father, hurting her in the process, but the love had been real. The knowledge didn’t erase all the pain they caused each other afterward, but it helped her understand. She nodded, and silently urged him to continue.

He glanced at her beautiful face, and then lowered his eyes as he admitted, “I should have stayed and explained everything to you. I will apologize for the rest of eternity for the distress I caused you.” He gave a frustrated sigh, “I’m trying to tell you that I will never do that to you again.” He reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “Now that we are together, I want you to be able to put all your trust in me.”

She glanced at him, “I do trust you, Lucifer. You have never lied to me.”

He smiled, “I never lie. But I also don’t tell the truth. I hold things back and that has caused a lot of unpleasant emotions for both of us. So now I’m going to share everything with you. It’s not easy. I’ve never had someone who knew all of me the way you do. I’m still afraid you’ll wake up one day and realize I’m not worth it.”

She pulled her car into her assigned space at the station, turned off the engine and reached for him. She tugged him to her for a kiss. He took a second to catch up, but then kissed her back with enough passion to momentarily melt her brain. Minutes later, she eased away and gazed up at him, “You are worth everything.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lucifer smiled brightly as he accompanied the Detective into the police station. He felt so many emotions. Gratitude for her acceptance, joy in her love, and the nagging feeling that he didn’t deserve to be so happy. He shook off his doubt. He would be damned (again), if he would let anyone hurt her.

He scanned the room for any possible threat. He studied and identified every single person around them. Luckily, the Detective planned to be in the station all day, which made it easier for him to protect her. 

He jumped up as soon as Chloe walked toward the staircase. He quickly placed himself in front of her and moved so that he stayed between her and the glass windows. 

She gave him a funny look, but continued toward the Records Room. 

As soon as he knew where she was going, he lengthened his stride to get in front of her. He pushed open the door to the room and checked for danger before he allowed her to enter. 

She shook her head as she walked in and reached for a couple of binders. She gathered them into her arms and turned to leave. As she turned, she bumped into Lucifer who was hovering over her. “Lucifer, what has gotten in to you?” 

“Nothing.” He jumped in front of her as she moved toward the door. He lifted one finger, gesturing for her to wait, while he opened the door and checked the hall.

She sighed and pursed her lips as she stormed out of the room.

By the end of the day, Chloe wanted to kill him. Every time she turned around, he was there, in her way. She tried to be patient, but her temper flared. “Lucifer, isn’t it time for you to go get Trixie?” She held up the keys to her cruiser.

He interrupted his scan of the room to give her a distracted look, “Ah yes, I did agree to get her, didn’t I.” He took the keys as he stood. “The urchin and I will be back to pick you up at six.” He looked directly into her eyes, “Promise that you will stay inside until I text you that we are here.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine. I promise. Now, please just go.”

Her sharp tone made him bristle, “Right. I’ll give you some space, then. Shall I?” He strode out the door without looking back.

Chloe put her head down on her desk as a wave of sadness rolled over her. She pushed the feelings away and forced herself to finish her paperwork. She shut down her computer and impatiently brushed away the tears on her cheek. 

Over the next several days, things went from bad to worse. Lucifer stopped sleeping. He refused to come to bed. He wouldn’t make love to her because he was afraid it would relax him too much. By the end of the week, Chloe was on edge, and also deeply worried about Lucifer. He insisted he was fine, but she was pretty sure that even the Devil needed to sleep. 

She decided it was time to discuss the situation. After work, they picked up Trixie, grabbed some take-out food, and took the private entrance to the penthouse. 

Trixie ran down the hall to the room she thought of as hers, “I’ll get my homework done.”

Chloe called after her, “Homework, not internet videos of cute cats!” She followed Lucifer into the living room as he set their dinner on the bar top, then closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. She frowned, “Lucifer, this has got to stop.”

“He gave her a confused look, “What darling?”

“I need my alert, intelligent partner back. You can’t stay awake forever!”

He gave her a small, defiant smirk, “Want to bet?”

She narrowed her eyes and studied his haggard face. “You are dead on your feet. Someone could attack me right now, and you wouldn’t be able to stop them.”

He clenched his jaw, “Darling. My eyes may be blurry, and my brain may be a little fogged, but…” he learned in, seeming to become larger and more threatening by the second. Flames danced in his eyes as he vowed, “I will protect you and Beatrice.”

Her eyes widened, but she refused to back down. She stood nose to nose with him, and looked directly into his angry, red eyes. She clearly saw her partner beyond the hellfire of his temper. She focused on her love for him. With a warm smile, she placed one hand on his cheek. “I know that and I appreciate it, but I desire you to rest.”

His lips quirked up slightly as his eyes reverted to dark brown. His look softened as he stared down at her, “You don’t fight fair.”

“I know.” She smiled back at him and kissed his lips. “Look, after we eat, Trixie can get in our bed. You lock down the penthouse, and then come settle in with us. We’ll be right there. Safe by your side while you get some sleep.”

“But how will I protect you while I’m unconscious?” His expression went from frustration to pure annoyance. “Forget that question. I know what I have to do. Much as I dislike using them, my wings will guard you both nicely.”

She ran her hand along his arm. “I know you think they tie you to your father’s service, but honestly I believe they are just another part of you, like your arms and legs. You have free will as to how you use them.” 

Lucifer scowled, but conceded her point. “All right. You win. Both of you will be sheltered under my wings tonight and I expect you to stay put. If either one of you leaves the bed, I will feel it.” His facial expression promised dire consequences should she disobey. 

Chloe let out the breath she was holding, relieved that he had agreed, “Deal.”

After dinner, they all got ready for bed. Trixie jumped up onto the large mattress and scrambled under the covers on one side, while Chloe settled in on the other. They both wore oversized sleep shirts. Lucifer adjusted his black silk pajama bottoms higher onto his hips and removed his matching silk robe as he waited for mother and daughter to get settled. He crawled up the middle of the bed and stretched out on his stomach, “Everyone set?”

“Yes!” Trixie said with an excited grin. “I’ve wanted to see your wings again ever since you saved me on the cliffs. You should make them appear more often.”

“I’m not a magic act, child…”

Trixie tried to make her face look serious. “I know. You’re more like a real super-hero and my second dad.”

He whipped his head toward her in surprise, noting her innocent smile. He frowned at her. “Well… right. I’m not… “ He huffed, unwilling to tear apart her trust, “Thank you.” He turned to see what Chloe thought and found himself lost in her tender smile.

He put his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He mumbled, “I’m literally older than dirt, but still no match for one small human and her mother. The Devil’s reputation is ruined.” 

The slight smile that accompanied his words, made Chloe ridiculously happy. 

He motioned toward the bed lamps, “Lights out, please.”

Chloe clicked off the lights as Lucifer curled one arm around her waist. She snuggled in while Trixie curled up with her back against his other side. As they drifted into sleep, Chloe heard and felt Lucifer’s wings burst into being. She smiled as warm, soft feathers lowered until both she and Trixie were covered. Safe and content, she drifted toward sleep, until her Detective’s brain kicked in. 

Visualizing the scene, she realized that Lucifer’s back was totally exposed to attack even though she and Trixie were protected. She jerked awake, turned onto her side and reached behind the bed. She fished around until she found the bulletproof vest Lucifer refused to wear. Gently she tugged it into place over his vulnerable back. He was already deep asleep, but she felt him tighten his hold on her. She carefully stroked his feathers before she closed her eyes in contentment.

Ten hours later, Trixie wiggled out from under his wing to go to the bathroom. He opened one eye and turned his head to check on her, “Morning, Spawn.”

She giggled, and ran to the bathroom, “Good morning, Lucifer.”

Chloe stirred next to him, as he folded his wings away and tossed the Kevlar vest onto the floor. He moved to gather her into his arms. He kissed her neck, and pulled her closer to his side, “Good morning, Chloe.”

She shivered, as she always did on the rare occasions when he said her name. She traced the line of his jaw with her lips, teasing, until she whispered in his ear, “I’m glad you’re feeling better, but we’re running late.” She twisted easily out of his gentle hold and ran for the closet. We need to be ready in ten minutes.”

He stared after her, a sexy grin on his face, “I’m ready now, love.”

She rolled her eyes, and shouted for her daughter, “Trixie, babe, get dressed. We have to leave.” 

From down the hall, she got a response, “Okay Mom. Almost done.”

Lucifer followed Chloe into the closet just as she was about to step into her slacks. He lifted her off her feet and pressed her against the wall. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He gave her a kiss and rubbed against her, his silk pajamas leaving no doubt as to his desire. He trailed his lips up her neck and delicately sucked her earlobe into his mouth. Chloe’s passion-clouded brain refused to work until he set her on her feet again. He gave her a wicked grin, “Teasing the Devil will always get you in trouble.”

She took a steadying breath, then pulled on her slacks and tied her hair back as she whispered, “Promise?”

Exactly ten minutes later, they were all out the door. After Trixie was dropped off for school, Chloe got a call and took it immediately, “Decker.”

Lucifer watched her face, listening.

She glanced at him, “Yes, I’ve got it. My partner and I will be at the scene in fifteen minutes.”

He checked his watch with a disgusted frown. “Murder at this hour. How barbaric.”

Chloe made a u-turn. “Let’s take a look at the scene and talk to any witnesses.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets Ella.

Ella Lopez loved her job, especially first thing in the morning. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed in contentment. The building was practically empty, as most of the morning crew hadn’t come in yet. It was wonderfully quiet, which allowed her to focus. She sat at her computer and carefully studied the crime scene photos, reconstructing the sequence of events that led to the death. The victim had tripped over a dog bone, falling backward. But from the angle of the wound on her chest, she had been stabbed before she stepped back onto the bone, not after she fell. Ella’s train of thought was interrupted when the door to her lab opened. She turned and suddenly she couldn’t catch her breath. _Oh, God. He’s gorgeous._ She fought to keep her thoughts from showing on her face as she looked at Lucifer’s twin.

Michael stood quietly, his elegant body radiating barely-leashed power. His face so ruggedly beautiful it should be carved in marble. Yet his beauty was dimmed by the cautious look in his eyes and the downward cast of his lips as he addressed her, “Excuse me. I’m looking for Chloe.”

Ella smiled uncertainly, unsettled by the somber effect of his presence. He was tall, dark, and a little dangerous. She finally sucked in some air, but still felt dazed. He was so similar to Lucifer, but at the same time, so very different. She wondered how she could ignore Lucifer’s good looks, yet on Michael, the very same face and body wrecked her. She tried to focus, but her heart was doing a samba in her chest. “Um, I think she’s out at a crime scene with your brother.”

He stared at her a moment too long for comfort and Ella felt her face turn pink under his intense study. The moment was shattered by his gruff reply, “When they get back, tell them to meet me at Lux.” He turned on his heel and left the room without looking back.

Ella frowned as her initial attraction turned to dislike, “Sure. No problem.” She wandered around her counter, still talking to herself, “A please would have been nice. Maybe a smile.” She tossed down her notepad, bothered by his brusque conduct. “What a jerk. You would think he would have something in common with his brother… like manners maybe?” She turned off her computer, still mumbling to herself. Suddenly the door to her lab opened again.

Michael leaned in and gave her a brilliant smile, “Sorry, that was rude. Let me ask again, will you please tell Chloe and Lucifer that I would like to meet them at Lux?”

She glanced at him, still frowning. Her words were quiet, but sharp, “Yes, you are. Rude.” She turned her back with enough force to send her ponytail swinging, “I’ll tell them.”

He let his eyes wander down her back. Her shoulders were stiff with anger, but the elegant length of her neck and her delicate form were still very pleasing. He smiled, “Thank you.” He walked out slowly, and glanced back once or twice. She was cute when she was angry. But cute little humans had no place in his plans. He had to speak with Lucifer.

Two hours later, Chloe and Lucifer walked into the station. 

The female officer seated at the front desk, immediately waved Lucifer over. She gave him a seductive smile, and tossed her salt and pepper hair over her shoulder. “Oh, Lucifer… I wonder if you would like to come down to the storage closet with me. I need something in there badly.” Her eyes wandered down his body before she could stop herself.

Lucifer gave her a knowing look, “Now Virginia, we’ve talked about this. We’ve agreed that sixty is the new forty, but I’m in a relationship and therefore off the market.” He smiled at her, “I can’t fulfill your desires sweetheart, but how about that nice Officer O’Malley?” He pointed to a silver-haired cop who walked swiftly through the common area. “He looks like he could do some fulfilling.”

The poor woman pouted for a moment, but then studied the new candidate with interest. She finally grinned, “Thanks, Lucifer.”

As Lucifer helped refocus Virginia’s libido on someone other than himself, Ella rushed out of her lab to meet Chloe. “Hey, I had a visitor this morning who was looking for you and Lucifer.”

“Oh, who was it?”

Lucifer walked up to join them, “Yes, do tell. Who would be looking for us?”

“It was your brother, Michael.” She smirked a little, “He’s kind of a jerk.”

“You have no idea.” Lucifer frowned at her, “But he isn’t so bad once you get to know him. Did he say what he wanted?”

“He wants to meet both of you at Lux.”

Chloe leaned into him, and whispered, “You and Michael made up, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes. But perhaps spending time in Hell has soured his mood.” He toyed with his ring, “I guess I should meet him.”

Chloe gave him a fierce look, “Oh no you don’t. We will meet him.”

He started to argue, but Ella’s happy laugh cut him off. “You guys are so cute! And still lots of sparks…”

Chloe rolled her eyes, but her cheeks turned pink as she grinned, “Yeah.” She turned Ella toward her lab, “Why don’t you come to dinner at the penthouse tonight. Michael is really a pretty nice guy.”

Ella shrugged, “For Lucifer’s cooking, I guess I can stand to be around Michael for a while. Thanks!” She wandered back toward her lab, “See you around 7?”

“Sounds about right.” 

By three-thirty the daily paperwork was done. Trixie was waiting for them outside the school and immediately jumped into the backseat of the car.

“How was your day, monkey?”

“It was great. I got a special reward for my art project.” She smiled happily. “Next Wednesday I get to visit the art museum with the other class art project winners.”

Lucifer glanced at her, “Sounds positively thrilling.”

Chloe gave him a look, “Lucifer, be supportive.”

“Oh I am. I meant that.” He nodded toward Trixie. “The spawn will get a lot of inspiration from the great masters of painting and drawing.”

Surprised, Chloe smiled at him, “I didn’t know you enjoyed the art museum…”

“Well, music is my main love, but I appreciate the other arts. I even knew some of the masters. Interesting humans.”

Trixie piped up, “I’m hungry. What’s for dinner tonight?”

“I thought perhaps pasta with salmon and cream sauce, a salad and garlic bread”

“Yay!” 

Chloe agreed, “Sounds great. But Trixie, Lucifer’s brother Michael, and Ella are going to join us for dinner, so when we get to the penthouse, straight to your room to get your homework done, okay?”

“Yes, Mom.” 

Once in the penthouse, Trixie went to her room and Chloe and Lucifer went to the kitchen to start preparations for dinner. He put a pot of water on to boil, seasoned the salmon and started the cream sauce while Chloe worked on the bread and salad. He smiled as he stirred the sauce, “We work well together in the kitchen.” 

Chloe glanced at him, “Yes. I must say I’m really surprised at how easily you are managing the day-to-day boredom of my lifestyle.”

He looked at her fondly, “Being with you is not boring. And believe me, you don’t want to try to fit into my lifestyle.”

She cocked her head, “Why not?”

“Well, as you know, it’s a lot more than running the club and granting desires.”

She nodded, “You mean the heaven and hell stuff, like Michael and Maze and Amenadiel.”

“Yes. My family and the denizens of Hell can create havoc beyond your wildest nightmares.”

“Okay. I know it’s probably going to be difficult, but we can work through anything together.”

He gave her a baffled look, “You honestly believe that.”

She smiled warmly, “Yes.”

He moved the saucepan off the heat and pulled her into his arms to kiss her. She dropped the bread knife as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her for long moments until a familiar voice interrupted, “I can come back later, brother.”

Chloe pulled away from Lucifer, flustered at being caught kissing. “Hello, Michael. Come in.”

“Terrible timing as usual, brother.” Lucifer said with a slight look of disdain.

Michael ignored the comment and smiled at Chloe, “Good to see you again. Is my brother treating you well?” He glanced at Lucifer, “If not, you can always come away with me.”

Chloe laughed, “Don’t bait him, Michael.” She wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist, “I’m very happy, thank you.”

Lucifer’s scowl turned into a surprised smile, as he looked down at Chloe, “Are you?”

Michael interrupted the moment, “I’m really glad you are doing so well, but I’ve got trouble and could really use your advice.”

His brother nodded, “I thought as much.” He moved back to the kitchen counter, “You can tell me about it after dinner. Trixie is here and we have another guest coming.”

The elevator doors opened right on cue, and Ella walked through the living area and into the kitchen, “Hello. Am I early?” 

She stopped short at the sight of Michael, but Lucifer responded quickly, “No. Right on time. Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.”

Michael carried a glass of white wine to Ella. “Still angry with me?”

Ella gave him a smirk, “No. I don’t let people get to me. I’m a positive person, so even if someone is incredibly rude, I don’t let it bother me. I don’t brood or stay awake wondering what I did, or eat ice cream on the couch….” She stopped talking as she realized how pitiful she sounded. She plastered a smile on her face, “So, anyway, not angry.” She moved in to wrap both arms around him, “Here’s an Ella hug to prove it.”

Michael froze as he felt her wrap around him. She was soft and warm and she smelled like the fields of flowers in Heaven. He slowly lifted his arms to return the hug. A moment later they both stepped back to stare at each other in confusion. 

Michael was the first to break the silence. “Do you do that often?”

She frowned, “Do what?”

“Hug people like that…”

Lucifer piped up, “Yes she does.” He gave her a fond look, “The very first time we met, she gave me one of her hugs. He shook his head, “I thought she was crazy.”

Ella snorted, “You liked it.”

Michael relaxed. She hugged lots of people. And the funny dropping sensation he felt in his stomach certainly had nothing to do with her.

Dinner was a welcome moment of happiness for Michael. He watched the loving looks pass between Chloe and Lucifer, he grinned at Trixie’s stories about her week at school, and he smiled often at Ella. She was beautiful and full of joy. 

He recalled Azrael talking about the special human friend she sent to Lucifer. Now he understood why his sister thought Ella was special. She was a bubbly, amazing, positive person who made the whole human race seem worthwhile. He laughed at a small joke she made, but the smile faded from his face and his breath hitched when she smiled back at him, eyes dancing with merriment.

Ella felt the shift in Michael’s mood as she smiled at him. Awareness shot through her. She broke eye contact, suddenly breathless. She turned away to grin at Lucifer and Chloe, while she leaned over to hug Trixie. “Well, thanks for dinner, but I need to head home.”

Michael stood when she did, “Did you drive?”

“No, I’ll get an Uber ride. They hang around Lux waiting for fares.”

“I’ll walk down with you until you have a ride.” Michael nodded at his brother, “Back in a moment.”

Ella used her app to set up a ride, and then looked up at Michael as he waited with her on the sidewalk, “You don’t have to wait. I’m fine here.”

Michael argued, “A woman such as you should never be left to wait alone.”

Ella gave him a startled look, “Um, okay. I mean, I grew up with brothers, so I can take care of myself.”

He gave her considering look, “Are you sure?”

She tipped her chin up to reply, and suddenly found herself too close. She stepped back, and looked away as the Uber car pulled up next to her. “Well, good night, Michael,” she said nervously as she rushed to get into the car. 

He caught her hand in his, gently rubbing the tender skin with his thumb, “Good night, Ella.” 

She pulled away from him slowly and got into the car. She silently watched his face until the driver accelerated away from the curb. 

Michael stood on the sidewalk until Ella’s ride was out of sight. He rubbed his fingers, wondering about the odd sizzle of sensation he felt when his hand touched hers. Slowly, he turned to walk back into Lux to speak with his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle warning - this chapter contains descriptions of love making between two adults. If you aren't an adult, or don't want to read this type of thing, please be aware. That said, in my story Lucifer and Chloe really love each other and hopefully it shows in the writing.

The following morning, Chloe cleared the dirty breakfast plates off the counter and handed her daughter a thermal lunch sack filled with a prepared sandwich, carrot sticks with hummus, pretzels and an apple for the mid-day meal. 

Trixie smiled at her Mom. “Did you or Lucifer make my lunch?”

“Lucifer fixed it for you last night after dinner.”

“Great!” Trixie gave her Mom a quick kiss on the cheek. “No offense, but he makes really good lunches.” She ran as the elevator doors opened onto the Penthouse. 

“Have a good day kiddo! And tell Daddy not to drive too fast on the way to school.” 

Trixie rolled her eyes as she punched the down button on the elevator, “Oh Mom! Dad only did that once because I wanted to see him use his siren and catch a speeder.”

Chloe smiled at her daughter, “Right… how could I have forgotten that.” 

Trixie giggled as the elevator doors closed. 

Chloe wandered around the living room, coffee mug in hand. She went out onto the patio for a moment to enjoy the morning light, then turned back into the bedroom. Lucifer was still in bed but he sensed her presence as soon as she entered the room. He turned over and smiled. “Good morning, love.”

She strolled over to him and leaned down to run one hand through his messy hair, “Good morning.”

“Did you get the urchin off to school?”

She set her mug down on the bedside table. “Yes. She just left.”

He reached up and gently ensnared her wrist, tugging her toward him until she fell into the bed. In one smooth move, he rolled them both until she was on her back and he had her caged between his arms. He slowly lowered himself along her length, laughing down at her. Caught by the beauty of her clear blue eyes, he dipped his head to kiss her lips. “It occurs to me that I haven’t made love to you in several nights…” 

Chloe smiled at him, stroking the smooth, warm skin of his back, “Yeah, some sex-crazed Devil you are.” 

He quirked his lips in a smile as he focused his eyes on her mouth, “Oh, you have no idea how much I want you.” He shifted until he could open her robe to touch bare skin. His fingers ran up her legs searching out her pleasure. When he was sure she was ready for him, he filled her slowly, knowing it was what they both desired. He groaned in satisfaction as he joined their bodies. 

His breathing and heartbeat almost immediately synchronized with hers. It was unconsciously done. He only knew he wanted them to become one, to cleave to each other. Making love to Chloe reminded him of being at the heart of creation. It was electric. Thrilling. And just as explosive as the first moment he sent the light of the stars blazing into the darkness. 

His eyes fell to the bullet on the chain nestled between her breasts. It was a silly thing, yet it meant everything that she always wore it as a reminder of their past and a promise for the future. He lowered his head to kiss the skin beneath his gift, and knew it was time for a new promise. He smiled as the perfect design for a piece of jewelry popped into his mind. 

Totally unaware of Lucifer’s thoughts, Chloe rode the waves of pleasure, kissing whatever part of his chest, neck or face she could reach. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her skin, nuzzling at the bullet necklace. She turned her mouth to his ear and whispered, “I love you.” 

Overwhelmed by her words, his steady movements faltered and he arched into her, giving her his body, his heart and his soul. They both cried out in surprised pleasure as his wings burst into being. The entire room radiated brilliant-white light as the glorious feathers unfurled. His body tightened, wanting to give her everything he was. His shout of exaltation mingled with her softer cry as he emptied himself into her satisfied body. In that moment, he felt a part of his life force break free in the form of one small feather. He opened his eyes, gasping in the midst of his orgasm as it floated softly down from his wing to rest against Chloe’s chest, glowing on the fair skin between her breasts. It lay there for a second, and then began to glow brighter and brighter until it melted into her body. It was no longer visible, but Lucifer felt it take up residence inside her, beneath her breastbone, just to the side of her heart. He stared down at her skin and wondered if his intense climax and love for her had allowed the gifting. There was no precedence for the occurrence, but he had somehow joined them permanently. Dread crept into his mind. What if he had taken away her free will? He didn’t even know how he had done it, but it had happened without her consent. 

Chloe, looked up at Lucifer with wide, trusting eyes. She touched her chest, rubbing carefully where the light flowed into her. 

Lucifer studied her in surprised wonder as her skin glowed white with his light, and then slowly faded to normal. He folded away his wings and then rolled onto his back. He pulled her with him, still intimately joined. “Are you all right?”

Her body pulsed pleasantly with the afterglow of their loving making, but her mind was full of questions, “I think so. I mean, that was amazing, but what happened at the end? Was that a celestial orgasm or something?”

“Darling, I’m not sure. It seems that I shared some of my light… my life force, with you.”

“So, not a normal angel thing?”

“No.” He shifted and pulled her closer to his side. “This sharing of light… I’ve never heard of such a thing.” He kissed her hair.

She snuggled into his chest, “Well, it certainly didn’t hurt. It felt warm. In fact it still does.” She thought for a minute, “If feels like the connection we’ve always shared, but much, much stronger.”

“I don’t believe it will physically hurt you. But this happened without your consent. Even though it wasn’t intentional on my part, I have wronged you. If you don’t want this connection, I will do everything in my power to rid you of it. Until then, if anything seems wrong, you must promise to tell me immediately.”

She focused on the worry in his eyes and pushed herself upright. “What do you mean wrong?”

He studied her carefully, “You don’t feel enthralled do you? Like you suddenly have to obey me?”

Chloe sat up straighter, her eyes going unfocused, “Yes Master. I’ll do whatever you wish…”

His mouth dropped open.

Chloe raised her eyes to his and smirked at him. “Come on, Lucifer. You know that stuff doesn’t work on me.”

He laughed in relief. “Minx.” But then the worry re-appeared on his face. “Seriously I’m not sure what I did to you.”

She felt too wonderful to be overly concerned. “Hey, it’s okay. You didn’t hurt me. In fact, I’ve never felt so cherished in my life.” She leaned in to kiss him. “But, I’ve got to ask, is there a small feather inside my chest now?”

He stared at her, thinking. “No. When it touched you, the physical form of the feather disintegrated. It’s more like you have a small well of my energy inside you.” He gave her a lop-sided grin. “I’m not sure if you’ll be able to access it, but it’s sort of like having a back-up generator with you at all times.”

“Well I definitely feel like someone flipped a switch.” She bounced forward to give him a quick peck of a kiss, and then scooted to the side of the bed. 

He studied her for a moment longer, perplexed. “I must be doing something wrong. You should be in a sex coma about now.”

She giggled, “Believe me, you aren’t doing anything wrong. I just feel energized rather than sleepy this time, and I’m glad we have a connection.” She locked eyes with him, “Really, I’m fine. Now let’s get going or we’ll be late for work!”

They quickly showered, dressed and went down to Chloe’s police cruiser. The drive to work was a perfect opportunity for Chloe to ask questions. She didn’t waste any time. “So, Michael came back upstairs last night while I was with Trixie.” She glanced at her partner, “What did you two talk about?”

Lucifer turned to look at her nervously, “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, but remember, I did warn you.” He settled into his seat, “Michael is having difficulty with the different factions of demons. They keep trying to overthrow his leadership. He’s already put down a few rebellions, but his inner council, which is a group of five demons that he trusts enough to stay within the palace, may be hiding a traitor. He isn’t sure yet, but he thinks some of his plans are being leaked to those working against him.” He rambled on, warming to the discussion, “So he has a possible traitor, and oh, he wanted a run-down on what to avoid with some of the more dangerous hell-loop doors.”

Chloe listened, trying to take it all in, but her eyes glazed over. It was so surreal to be discussing Hell… with a fallen-angel… her lover, the Devil… She took a deep breath, and let her logical mind take over, “Okay. Not being able to trust your own team makes it extremely difficult to get the job done. If it were me, I would start by checking for each person’s; I mean demon’s, possible connections to the different factions. See if they have ties that might make them betray him.”

Lucifer stared at her in shock, then he laughed heartily, “You really are the most incredible woman!”

She blushed.

“I threw a whole new dimension at you, and you came back with solid advice.” He smiled fondly, “Excellent work, Detective!”

She gave him a saucy grin as she parked the car and got out, “What can I say, I’m good at what I do.”

He smiled back at her, offering his arm to walk beside her. She placed her hand on his sleeve, but then suddenly lurched to a stop. Her hand grabbed at his arm, as she started to panic. “Lucifer, if Michael can’t get things in order, will you go back to Hell?”

He glanced away from her, “I can’t promise that I won’t have to go back.”

She looked devastated and tears begin to form in her eyes, “I don’t know what I would do.” She shook her head and sniffed, trying to get control of herself.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, “Chloe? This isn’t like you. Are you quite all right?”

She cried even harder against his chest, shaking in his arms. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m so sad. I can’t stop the tears.”

He guided her into the side entrance of the police department and immediately led her into an empty interrogation room. He pulled her back into his arms, “I’m here and everything is all right. You have my word that I won’t ever go back to Hell of my own free will. If I end up back there, it will not be by my choice and I will do whatever it takes to return to you.” He eased back to look into her eyes, “Chloe Jane Decker, you are stuck with me, unless you tell me to go.”

She gave him a glowing smile, and stepped back to wipe her face, “I’m okay now. That was so weird. It hit me so suddenly, but you made me feel much better.” She stroked her hand against his jaw, “Thank you.”

Lucifer gave her a distracted smile, “You’re very welcome.” He ushered her toward the door, “Now let’s see what they have for us today.”


	14. Chapter 14

As Chloe and Lucifer worked to solve their latest case, Michael watched the people of Los Angeles move around him through the tinted filter of his sunglasses. He marveled at how such a simple thing could give you both distance and a shield from others. 

He looked up and down the street wondering why he was wasting time in Los Angeles when he should be in Hell setting things in order. He knew the answer. It was Ella. He wanted to be around her, even though the situation was outside his experience. 

He wanted to be with her. Just as Lucifer had a connection with Chloe, he felt a connection with Ella. It was odd… very odd. He looked skyward, “Father, what are you up to?”

He thought back to the one kiss he shared with Chloe when he was trying to get Lucifer to leave Los Angeles. It had been an interesting sensation, but also upsetting because of her connection to his brother. He instinctively knew it would be different with Ella.

He walked up the street toward her tiny apartment, but then stopped, uncertain of his actions. Duty demanded that he get back to Hell, yet he felt things were stable. The demon factions were quiet and back to the routine of watching over the damned. No one had attempted to attack him for the last three days.

He started to walk again. He could afford to spend some time with her. He was tempted to use his power to get the truth from her, to demand that she tell him if she felt the same strange attraction. Yet, common sense warned him that he would destroy the very thing he sought by making her tell him. He found himself standing outside her door. He knocked, feeling uncertain and foolish.

Ella opened the door with a surprised smile, “Michael, what are you doing here?”

He looked down at her, confusion clear on his face. “I wanted to see you.” He started to back away, “I should have called.”

She moved forward, closing the space between them again and tugged at his arm, “Don’t be silly. You’re here, so come on in.”

She led him into her living space. The television was on, but she quickly muted the sound and sat down, obviously expecting him to sit next to her. When he did, she gave him another tentative smile, “So, what did you want to see me about?”

He took off his sunglasses and set them aside. His green eyes locked with hers. “I really want to know what you’re thinking right now. About me… But I won’t force the truth from you.” 

She frowned at his odd statement, not understanding.

He cupped her chin gently with his long fingers, caressing the tender skin. “I hope you’ll tell me soon.”

Ella jumped up, to pace away from him, “Michael you aren’t making any sense.”

He stood as well, “Ella, I don’t have much experience with relationships, but I feel something different when I’m with you.” He looked at her with innocent, revealing eyes, “Don’t you feel it too?”

She shook her head, smirking, “Man, that’s the best line I’ve ever heard.” Her smile faltered as she continued to look into his eyes. “You aren’t kidding, are you?” She gently touched his shirt, “Okay, yes I feel it too, but there should be dates, and phone calls and time to get to know each other…”

He smiled sadly, and gently pulled her into his arms, “Yes. I understand. I’m just not sure I’ll have the chance to do this properly.”

Ella stared up at him, closing her eyes when it became too much. She moved out of his grasp, groaning softly, “Michael. I can’t. I just think it would be too weird. It would be like kissing Lucifer.” She shook her head, as the thought took root, “I mean how weird is it to kiss a guy that looks just like your co-worker and friend, who is dating one of your best girlfriends…”

Ella’s monologue was cut short by Michael’s mouth. He stepped closer, and gathered her into his arms. Ella froze for a moment, and then her arms came up, sliding around his shoulders, clinging as she kissed him back. When he finally raised his head to let her breath, she gazed up at him, her dark eyes stunned, “Wow. I mean really. Wow.”

He rubbed his cheek against her hair, and gave a shaky sigh, “Right there with you.”

Ella turned to kiss him again, but he kept the kisses short, backing away as he tried to speak. She needed to know. “Ella. I have to tell you something.” 

She continued to place soft kisses on his lips, trying to get her fingers inside his shirt. 

“Ella. Listen.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I need to show you.” 

She smiled naughtily, “Okay…”

Michael backed away from her and shrugged his shoulders.

One minute she was looking at Michael and the next she saw a pair of long black wings appear behind him. She stared, trying to make sense of what she saw. When Michael made a slight movement and the wings moved with him, Ella stumbled back a step. Her eyes darted back and forth between the wings and Michael’s eyes. He waited quietly, giving her time to process. She suddenly ran toward him, ducking beneath one wing to look at his back. He felt her fingers on his shirt, tracing where the wings disappeared into the material on each side of his shoulders. She ducked under the feathers again and studied them carefully, mumbling about multiple dimensions before she dropped to the floor and looked up at him in awe.

Michael gave her a smile tinged with worry. “My little sister was right. You are taking this well.”

She snorted, “I’m a science fiction nerd. I’ve been preparing for something like this my entire life…” She stilled as his words registered, “Wait. Who is your little sister?”

He gave her a sheepish look, “Azrael. You call her Rae-rae.”

“Hold it. You mean my friendly ghost is really an angel? I mean, that’s what you are right?”

“Um, yes.”

“So, you’re an angel, Rae-rae’s an angel, Amenadiel is an angel. Lucifer is… HOLY CRAP! Lucifer is really the Devil?” She stretched out onto the floor, trying not to hyperventilate as she watched Michael in shock. “Oh God… oh God… oh GOD!” She stilled, “I have proof.”

He knelt down very slowly, bending down on one knee to reach for her hand, “I know it’s a lot to process, but I’m still the person you feel a connection with and I hope…” he gave her a small smile, “maybe love a little?”

When she saw the fear on his face, she sat up and wrapped him in an Ella hug. “This is totally cra-cra, Michael, but I’m into it.” She pulled back and smiled at him, “I’ve got about a billion questions for you.”


	15. Chapter 15

While Michael spent hours giving Ella a crash course in Celestial Beings, across town, Trixie slumped unhappily into the passenger seat of her Mom’s car. She stared out of the car window, then at the interior panel of the cruiser, and finally at her mother. The little girl was tired of being patient. She started to tap her foot against the floorboard as she picked up her backpack and dug out a single, rather crumpled piece of paper. 

Chloe gave her a daughter a pleading look as she tried to concentrate on the call she had unfortunately answered a moment before.

Trixie turned in her seat to hold the sheet of paper up to her mother’s face, pointing to the time listed on the permission slip and the directions to the art museum. She flopped back into the backrest as Chloe finally disconnected the call.

“Babe, I have to make one stop on the way to the museum.”

“But Mom, I’m gonna be late!”

“It won’t take but a minute. An officer needs Mommy’s help.” She pulled the cruiser out into traffic, “There’s a building just two blocks away and the officer needs to visit someone, but he can’t do that without another officer present.” She smiled calmly, “I’m the only officer close enough to be his backup.”

Trixie gave her a worried look, “But why do you have to do this? Can’t someone else help him?”

“Monkey, I understand you want to get to the museum. But this is just a routine thing and it won’t take any time at all. It’s not dangerous, in fact, you can come up with me.”

Trixie knew she wouldn’t win this argument. She scowled and gave in, “Okay.”

Chloe and Trixie took the elevator up to the 19th floor of the old building. Everything was very quiet, and Chloe began to feel nervous. When the elevator opened, she eased out first, moving like a cop, to look in all directions. She called out, “Officer Davis? It’s Chloe Decker. I was told you needed a second officer?”

The hallway was empty and silent. Chloe pulled her service revolver out and quietly spoke to her daughter, “Baby, I’m not sure we are in the right place. You stay behind me and hit the button to get the elevator to come back.”

Trixie did as she was told but instantly whispered, “Mom, the button isn’t lighting up.”

Chloe quickly glanced at the buttons, and then down the hallway again. She started to speak just as a muted explosion occurred. Fire crawled through the furthest doorway and trailed along the wall of the hallway. She grabbed her daughter’s hand and ran in the opposite direction, searching for a stairwell. “We have to get out of here.” She found the stairway entrance locked and the sturdy door would not open even after several well-placed kicks. She searched for another way out as Trixie yelled, “Mom, the fire is coming toward us!”

Chloe stared at the wall of flames swirling along the corridor. It moved so quickly that she suspected an accelerant had been used. She rushed along the hall checking every door they passed. They were all locked, but she finally found one that seemed damaged. She kicked hard and the door slammed open. She pulled her daughter into the room and closed the door behind them. The unit was bare except for a few old rags and some broken dishes. Chloe grabbed the rags and stuffed them under the door to keep the smoke away. 

She searched for some way out, but the windows opened onto a 19-story drop. There was no fire escape or balcony. She turned in a circle, trying to see anything that would help her get her daughter out. There was no way to lower her down… no way to climb down… a jump would kill them. 

Trixie crowded close, coughing as the room filled with smoke. 

Chloe moved to the far wall under a window. She pulled her child onto her lap as they sat on the floor. “Let’s stay close to the floor. The air will be cleaner down here.” 

Trixie hugged her tight, her eyes wet with tears, “I wish Lucifer was here!”

Chloe whispered, “I do too, baby.” Her mind clicked into high gear. He had gotten her out of a burning building before. Desperate hope kindled in her heart as she pulled back to stare into Trixie’s eyes, “Honey, I need you to concentrate. You know how people sometimes talk to God in prayers?” 

Trixie nodded.

“Well, let’s both try to talk to Lucifer, okay? Just pray that he comes to get us.”

Trixie looked relieved, “Okay, mom. I’ll pray real hard.” She held her hands together and looked up as she started to tell Lucifer to come get them.

Chloe closed her eyes. “Lucifer, I hope you can hear me. I really need you. I’m at an old building on the corner of Vine and 23rd, 19th floor. Trixie and I are trapped by fire. Please come help us. Hurry…” 

She opened her eyes, noting how much smoke had filled the room in the last few seconds. She could hear the roar and crackle of the fire just outside the door. Tears ran down her face as flames began to flicker through the burning door. She held her daughter tight, “Keep your eyes closed, baby.” 

Trixie was limp in her arms and didn’t respond. Chloe blinked her scratchy eyes, trying hard to keep them open. She used all her willpower to open them one last time. 

A second later, the world exploded; sound filled her ears as bricks, wood and glass shot into the room. The far window and part of the wall were gone. Her confused mind heard Lucifer yell her name in such terror that she attempted to get up. Her partner needed her. She coughed and tried to focus as she remembered that he wasn’t with her. She forced herself to look at the brilliant, white light that filled the smoky room. Then Lucifer’s face was above her, his dark, worried eyes intent on hers. She smiled, happy to have him with her, even as a dream. She slipped into darkness, wondering in her last moment of consciousness why she was floating. Everything faded to black.

The building burned magnificently. Fire, smoke, and ash filled the air. The blonde male glanced at the destruction, spent a few seconds noting the lights, sirens and firemen racing about like ants and then ignored everything in favor of watching the sky. He kept well back from the crowd, and scanned the upper floors of the engulfed structure, waiting. He smiled coldly as a familiar figure swooped into view and plowed straight through the wall of the building. A moment later, white wings flashed as a woman and child were carried into the clouds. 

The solitary figure turned away, cursing in anger. His trap should have worked. Lucifer’s humans should be dead. Hatred flashed through him. With a cry of rage, he was gone. Two long, brown feathers floated to the ground.

A few miles away, Lucifer gently laid Chloe and Trixie down on the grass under a shade tree in an empty hillside park.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes to find Lucifer staring down at her. 

He looked her over carefully, “Are you all right?” He lifted one hand to rub her cheek, “You look like Hell.” He raised an eyebrow and showed her his soot-covered fingers, “Literally.”

She nodded and tried to laugh, but her aching throat made a sound more like a hoarse bark. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open and she jerked upright, “Trixie!”

Lucifer stilled her struggles, “She’s fine.” He nodded toward the little girl, who was sitting in the grass rubbing her eyes. The child moved to hug her Mom as Lucifer stood up and walked a few feet away from them. Chloe checked her child’s arms and legs, assuring herself that she was all right. She kissed Trixie’s forehead, and then stood up to join Lucifer. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

Lucifer gave her a look of anger and frustration, “What’s the matter?” He ran a hand through his hair, “Well, let’s start with the fact that you almost died. Then add in that I was miles away when I heard you and Beatrice praying. I can’t slow down time like Amenadiel. I could have been too late.” He stalked away from her, trying not to shout, “I knew something was wrong, but I let you and the Doctor calm me and convince me I was overreacting. I should have kept my guard up.”

She touched his sleeve carefully, “So you’re upset that I didn’t believe there was a threat?”

He turned quickly to face her, “No.” His denial was adamant, “No, darling. I’m upset that I almost lost you today. If you and Beatrice end up in the Silver City, I will never see you again.” His eyes spoke of terrible sorrow.

Chloe exhaled sharply and tried to blink back her own tears, “I don’t want to lose you either.” She put her arms around him and held on tight. It took a moment, but eventually she felt the tension leave his body. She ran her hand up and down his back, “We’re okay.”

Trixie quietly moved to stand with them, hugging both adults and hiding her face against Lucifer’s shirt. His hand shifted to hold the child as well as Chloe. After a few minutes, he raised his head, and took a step back to release them. He stood straighter and cleared his throat, “Well… now that everyone is safe, would you please tell me how you ended up in a burning building??”

“I got a call on the way to the art museum.”

Trixie wailed, “Oh no! I missed the museum!”

Lucifer waved a hand at her, “Don’t fret, child. I will take you.” He turned his attention back to Chloe, waiting.

“The caller identified himself as dispatch and said that an officer needed back-up. No big deal, just a second person present. But when we got to the building, there was no officer. The place was empty and rigged to burn. It was a trap.”

Lucifer listened, outwardly calm except for the fact that his eyes began to glow red.

Chloe touched his sleeve. “I’m sorry. I should have trusted your instincts.” She gave him a very small smile, “I promise I will listen from now on.”

He looked at her with pride, still astonished that she could face his anger, without any fear. That she could love him, even when the Devil made an appearance. He brushed his lips against her blackened cheek. “Good. Now do I need to take you two in to the hospital?”

She shook her head, “No. The clean breeze up here has helped a lot.” She glanced at her daughter, “How do you feel, Monkey?”

“I’m okay, Mom. I just want a big glass of water and a bath.”

Lucifer rounded them both up, urging them toward the parking area. “I took the liberty of having a car brought out.” He spotted the red sedan immediately as the driver got out and held the door. “Beatrice, do you want to ride shot-gun?”

“No. If it’s all right with you, I would like to ride in the back seat with you and Mom, just this once.”

“Of course, child. Why don’t you let your Mother get in first and you can ride in the middle, between us.”

Chloe smiled gratefully as she stepped into the luxurious car.

Lucifer waited until both mother and child were settled before he folded himself into the back seat. “Straight to Lux, if you please.”

Needing the contact, he reached over so that Trixie rested against his side, and his hand rested gently on Chloe’s shoulder. He appeared relaxed, but his eyes moved constantly, vigilant now that he was sure of the threat.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucifer spent the next several hours making sure that Chloe and Trixie got everything they needed. Hot showers, food, and clean sheets had both mother and daughter asleep quickly. Lucifer sat next to the bed and watched them. It had been too close. Another moment and the fire would have taken them. Anger shimmered through his veins at the thought. He punched in Michael’s number on his cellphone and waited.

Michael felt the phone in his pocket buzz. He stopped his slow investigation of Ella’s mouth and shifted just enough to fish the phone out of his pocket. He adjusted his hold on Ella to sit up on her couch and check the screen. He gave her a small smile, “It’s Lucifer.”

She nodded, “Tell him I know.”

Michael answered his phone, “Hello, brother.”

Ella heard Lucifer’s angry voice, “Where are you?”

Michael sat up straighter, “I’m at Ella’s apartment. She said to tell you she knows.”

Lucifer gave a deep sigh, “Maybe we should just put up a billboard.” He set the issue aside and got back to his main concern, “Look we don’t have time for that now. Chloe and Trixie were lured into a building this afternoon and nearly burned to death. I believe one of our siblings is trying to hurt them. Or if its not a sibling, then the problems in Hell are much bigger than we thought.”

“Are they all right?”

“Yes. I got to them in time. They are safe.”

Michael slumped in relief. “All right. I’ll get back to Hell immediately and see if I can learn anything.” He disconnected the call and turned to Ella. “I have to go.”

“Okay. I think I need time to process anyway.” She gave him a lighthearted smile that didn’t reach her eyes, “Please be careful.”

Michael gave her a quick kiss, “I will. Believe me when I say that I want to get things resolved so that I can come back to you.” He left quickly.

Ella closed her door, put her back against it and slid down to the floor. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her friendly ‘ghost’. “Rae-rae?”

Azrael appeared in the living room and gave her friend a huge smile, “Hey, Ella. How’s it going? You don’t normally call me.”

Ella gave her a stern look, “You’ve got some ‘splaining to do’ girl friend… or should I say Angel friend.”

Azrael shrugged, “Ghost, angel, hey it’s still me.” She sat down near Ella, “So how’d you find out?”

“Michael told me.”

Azrael pumped her fist in excitement, “Yes! You two finally met.”

Ella tried to look stern, “Yes, we met. He’s wonderful. But you, my friend, are in big trouble. You’ve lied to me all these years. Why were you even at that car wreck?”

“Well, see I’m the angel of death… and you kind of…”

Ella face went white as chalk. “I died??”

Azrael, moved closer, offering what comfort she could, “Just for a second. But I saw your soul and I knew that you had a part to play with Lucifer and Michael, and well, with me. So I fixed you.”

Rae-rae cocked her head to the side and smiled happily, “Congratulations. You’re a miracle.”

Ella dropped her head between her knees and took a few deep breaths, “Oh boy. I need a drink.”

Rae-rae gave her an affirmative nod, “Sounds like a plan. But I’ve got to go. Dead people are waiting, you know… Smell you later!”

Ella leaned over to curl into a ball on the floor. “Bye, Rae-Rae. Come see me in a few weeks, when my head stops exploding.”

While Ella struggled with information overload, Michael made his way to the Council Chambers in Hell. He found two of his demons, Maccut and Elzienne in deep conversation. They stopped talking as soon as he approached.

“Lord Michael, do you need something?” Maccut lowered his eyes in respect as he waited for an answer.

Elzienne tipped her head in obedience, but kept her eyes locked on him, her gaze full of interest.

Michael stood tall; his strong chin held high, his mouth a line of impatience – looking exactly as a commanding angel should. He got directly to the point, knowing that demons expected arrogance and thrived on orders, “Report.”

The barked word made Elzienne smile, “Kennet and Camion should be here shortly. Allatia is patrolling the western plain. This morning, I found one fool of a demon on the palace wall. The idiot had managed to climb to the ledge halfway up before he realized he couldn’t gain entrance. He admitted he was attempting to kill you, so as you ordered, I gave him a choice between a cell and death. He chose death.”

Maccut nodded, “It’s been fairly quiet. I think your claim to the throne has been accepted.”

Michael looked down his nose at the demon, “Fine. But I am not pleased that an enemy got so close.” His mouth tightened, “Maccut check the perimeter again. Now.”

The demon pulled his broadsword in anticipation, “Yes, my lord.” He gave Elzienne a look of pity as he departed.

She dropped her eyes, “My lord Michael, I’ve failed you.”

He gave her a merciless look, “Yes.” He stepped closer, “Redeem yourself by telling me the truth.”

She stared into the green depths of his gaze and spoke her carefully hidden feelings. “You are beautiful. I want you and I will fight for you, bind myself to your rule…”

Michael stopped her, embarrassed by her words. She was loyal. The rest he ignored. “So you know nothing of a traitor inside the palace?”

She raised her chin, stunned by her foolish admission. She came out of Michael’s thrall without knowing power had been used on her, “No. I have not heard anything of a traitor among us.”

“You may go. Say nothing to the others.” 

She turned away, her eyes bleak, as she left the room, “Of course, Michael.”

He allowed himself to relax marginally. Running Hell was draining. It darkened his spirit and called to his worst instincts. He felt himself slipping into savagery and marveled that Lucifer had survived for so long as the King of the realm without losing himself completely. His higher self wished that Elzienne’s emotional admission could have been treated with kindness and care, but here, such things were dangerous.

He turned to go, just as Camion stepped into the room. “My lord. I didn’t expect you.”

Michael studied the demon carefully, “Camion, you were here when Lucifer ruled, weren’t you?”

“Yes. I’ve served for many centuries.”

Tendrils of power surrounded Camion as Michael continued to watch, “Have you seen other angels here besides Lucifer and myself?”

Camion nodded, his eyes unfocused. “Yes.”

Michael moved closer, hoping for information that would stop the attacks on Chloe and Trixie, “Who? Who have you seen?”

Camion shook his head, fighting the control but answered, “The warrior angel, Amenadiel. I saw him several times after Lucifer left.”

Michael gave a disappointed sigh, “No one since I’ve been coming?”

The demon growled, “No.”

Michael released him, and stalked out of the room. “Your silence is expected. I’m going to bed.”

Once in his room, Michael paced for a while. Impatient, but tired, he lay on his back, restless in his candle-lit bedroom. So far his interrogation of the demons wasn’t helpful. He didn’t have any answers for Lucifer. He set the problem aside, knowing he needed to sleep, but his thoughts just circled around to the fact that he had revealed his true self to Ella. He wondered how she would feel about him after the shock wore off. He also wondered about the kisses they shared. He knew about sex, but prior to visiting Los Angeles, desire was a foreign concept. His education started when he kissed Chloe months ago. It hadn’t been right with her, but since kissing Ella, his body seemed driven to experience more. He found it confusing, but at the same time, exciting to remember the feel of her lips on his, her soft body against his chest, and her hands seeking to know him. 

He sat up, and pushed the sheet down to his hips. His skin felt too prickly to cover. He adjusted the pillows so he could lean against the silk headboard. He closed his eyes, as he tried to calm his emotions. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence near his bed. 

A soft, female voice came from the shadows, “It’s all right, Michael.”

He recognized the voice, “Allatia, what is it?”

“A small matter, my lord.” Her sultry voice became even more so as she stepped into the candlelight.

Michael pushed himself upright, staring as she came into the light. Her hair was unbound; rich, red waves falling over her bare shoulders. Her body was on full display under the delicate green wrap she wore.

She smiled, “You’ve proven your ability to take what you want and control the kingdom.” She walked toward him, her shapely bare legs and feet moving in sinful grace. She kept her eyes focused on his sculpted chest. “Perhaps you see something else you want to take?” She sat next to him on his bed, and leaned in to kiss his mouth.

He turned away, so that her lips barely grazed his cheek. 

Un-fazed, she kissed her way down the column of his neck, biting gently at his collarbone, while one hand brushed his chest, teasing.

Michael grabbed her upper arms and moved her away. “I am not available for such entertainment. I am not Lucifer. I do not share his views on desire.” 

Allatia stood up and bowed her head slightly, “I am sorry my lord. I should not have assumed.” She made sure to give him plenty of time to appreciate her body before she raised her eyes to meet his, “Sex here is a physical release; similar to the satisfaction you might get from a good day of battle training. And no desire is denied. I find both pain and pleasure arousing. You have only to ask.” 

She shrugged her shoulder, the movement drawing his attention to the rise and fall of her breasts against the silky material covering her. “The offer is always open, should you choose to accept it.” She left the bedroom as silently as she entered, leaving Michael to stare after her in bewildered lust.

He lay back on the bed, while images of her body and what she offered filled his mind. He was more affected than he wanted to admit. Yet it wasn’t Allatia his heart craved. He could handle the base lust she provoked without a second thought. But those needs became more when applied to someone he cared for. Lust transmuted into a driving force of love, want and loneliness. He lay awake for hours, aching for Ella.

The next morning, Michael left Hell. He should have gone straight to Lucifer but a sleepless night sent him to Ella’s apartment instead. He tapped on her door, “Ella, please let me in.”

When the door opened, his heart went into overdrive. She smiled in greeting and he felt the world tilt. She was exactly what he wanted. Her hair was up in a messy knot. Her slender legs were on full display in a colorful Star Wars t-shirt that barely covered her bottom. With a groan, he took her into his arms and kissed her wildly. “Tell me this is all right. I need you.”

Ella searched his face as she touched her fingers to her well-kissed lips. She trailed her hands up his chest, “Oh, yes. Definitely okay.” She led him to her bedroom, tugging off her top, “I’m usually more the ‘take things slow’ type, but right now, I need you too.”

They made love in her tiny bed.


	17. Chapter 17

An hour later, Ella smiled and flopped down on Michael’s chest, her body singing with joy in the afterglow. 

Michael opened his eyes and ran one hand up her back to hold her. “That was the best thing I’ve ever experienced in my entire existence.”

She smirked at him, “Well, it was pretty good for me too. Considering you were a virgin and all…”

He gave her a worried frown, “I didn’t please you?”

She quickly shook her head, “Oh Michael, I was teasing you. Yes. You pleased me more than I’ve ever been pleased before. In fact, I don’t think anyone will ever be able to please me as much as you.” She wiggled her toes and laughed. “I still can’t feel my legs.”

His happy grin nearly blinded her. “That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, I’ve got to check on Lucifer. Do you want to go with me?”

“Yes. Maybe I can spend some time with Chloe.” She jumped up to get dressed, “By the way, I talked with Azrael. Did you know I’m a miracle?”

Michael looked at her in surprise, “No.” He put on his pants as he thought about it. “Lucifer told me that Chloe is a miracle.” He shook his head and smiled, “Dad is definitely tinkering again. I wonder what it all means?” 

“Huh. Now I really want to spend some time with Chloe. We can compare notes after this current situation is fixed. Maybe start a club…” She snickered, “Miracle Women of LA.”

“That sounds terrifying.”

“How can you be terrified of two women, when you fight demons and run Hell for your brother? Who, by the way, got a really raw deal from your Dad.”

Michael shook his head, smiling, “I’m glad you think so. Lucifer needs some people in his corner.”

Ella squeezed his hand as they headed for Lux.

The penthouse was crowded when they arrived. Ella nodded to her friends, Linda and Chloe. She smiled stiffly at Maze, wondering if demons had wings. She cautiously gave Lucifer a ‘thumbs up’ and watched Amenadiel curiously. Everything seemed so different now that she knew the truth. She wondered if Lucifer’s and Amenadiel’s wings looked the same as Michael’s. She wondered if Lucifer would tell her about the early history of earth. She wondered if her brothers would end up in Hell… She forced herself to stop thinking about it as she sat down. Michael leaned his hip against her chair and placed one hand on her shoulder.

Lucifer commanded everyone’s attention, “Now that we are all finally here…” He gave Michael a pointed look. “I want everyone to think. Have any of you noticed anything strange, other than the incidents that Trixie and Chloe have gone through?”

Amenadiel grimaced, “No. Since Michael decided to take over Hell, I’ve been focused on the Silver City.” He looked at Lucifer, Linda, and finally Maze, meeting their eyes quickly, “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much.”

Linda shot a glance at Maze before she answered softly, “Well, you’re here now.”

Maze tossed her hair and angled her chin up. She ignored Amenadiel’s apology to focus on the current problem, “As far as I can tell, none of you has anything solid to move on. Hell’s a mess, which we already knew. Chloe and Trixie are in danger.” She put her hands on her hips and smirked at Chloe, “Better get used to it, because as long as you’re with Lucifer, there will be danger.”

Amenadiel, inhaled sharply and reprimanded her, “Maze!”

The demon just shrugged, “What? She’s smart. She already knows that.”

Lucifer cut her off, “Fine lot of good this meeting is doing!” He pinned Michael with a sharp look, “Could I speak to you for a moment?”

Michael followed his brother out onto the patio. Feeling judged, he rushed to explain, “I still don’t know who the traitor is. I’ve cleared two of the council, so hopefully I’ll have an answer soon.”

Lucifer stared at him, eyes swirling with anger, “You’ve only spoken with two of them? What have you been doing? And why are you spending time with Ms. Lopez?” 

“I don’t answer to you, brother.” Michael’s stress, confusion, and guilt made him lash out, “I’m doing what I can.” He bent over, brought one foot up to his hand and yanked off Lucifer’s red-soled loafer, and then he switched feet and yanked off the other loafer. “I will finish what I started.” He tossed the shoes onto the terrace floor, “but I can’t replace you as the King of Hell.” 

Lucifer glanced at his discarded loafers and then at Michael’s bare feet. He was sure there was a joke in there somewhere about shoes that were too big to fill, but he was too upset to even try for a quip. He gripped the balcony rail tightly and forced himself to control his anger. “I shouldn’t have to tell you what this means to me. It’s Chloe.” He stared out at the City, trying to distance himself from the emotion. “You are the one that finally got us together. If I lose her…”

Michael looked into his brother’s eyes. He saw everything; the love, the fear, and the pain. Shame at his selfish actions made him drop his eyes. “I’m sorry. You are right. I’ll leave immediately. I just need to speak with Ella for a moment first.”

The two men walked back into the penthouse. 

Ella stood and went to Michael. “What’s happening?”

He stood very straight, his eyes shuttered, “I need to leave right away. It was wrong of me to come to you when everything is unsettled. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, but this is important.”

She cocked her head, feeling the distance he put between them and noting the regret in his eyes. It stung that he considered their lovemaking to be a mistake. “Yeah, right. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of something important.”

He frowned at her, not sure how to explain. “Ella…”

She turned to walk away from him, “No. I get it. You go do whatever it is that angels do.” She turned again to wrap both arms around him, “Here’s a hug for luck. Just be safe.”

She left him alone on the patio. He stared after her. The hug felt impersonal - one she might bestow on anyone. She was upset with him. Indecision and want flashed across his face, but then he thought of Lucifer again. He knew what he had to do. He manifested his wings and left in a swoosh of air.

Ella walked back to where Chloe sat on the couch. She flopped down next to her friend and leaned her head against her shoulder. “Well, this day officially sucks.”

Chloe gave her a hug, while she listened to Lucifer and Amenadiel. 

Amenadiel shook his head, “No, Luci it can’t be Gabriel. He’s busy keeping order at home.”

Lucifer frowned unhappily, “Well, we agree that it has to be one of our brothers. Someone here in the city, attempting to hurt Chloe and Trixie.”

“Yes, but the only ones not accounted for are Kassion and Aruniel. Kassion always brings terrible storms when he visits, so it isn’t him.”

“And Aruniel’s power is to bring out the sadness of a soul. It was meant as a way to cleanse past hurts out of humans newly arriving in Heaven, but it could be used as a weapon.” Lucifer gripped his brother’s arm, “It has to be him. Chloe has had several bouts of sadness lately, but I thought it was because of me. He must have been watching her and affecting her mood.”

Amenadiel looked worried, “Maybe we should do a fast check around the city to see if we can find him.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement, “Right. Let’s do it.” He walked toward the women, “Ladies, Amenadiel and I need to check on something. Linda, Ms. Lopez, do you need a ride?”

Linda stood, “No I have my car. Please just call me if I can do anything.”

Ella also stood up. “I’m fine. I think I’ll go downstairs for a while.”

Lucifer nodded, then turned to his demon, “Maze will you stay close please?”

She crossed her arms, “Fine. I’ll check the books and order some liquor for Lux. But only because I don’t want to be bored while I babysit. I’ll be in the office.”

Chloe moved to Lucifer’s side, “What are you up to? Can I help?”

He looked down into her eyes, “We’re going to make a sweep of the area to see if another one of our brothers is around. You can help by staying here, where I know you are safe. And if you suddenly feel overwhelmingly sad, pray to me immediately.”

She leaned up to kiss his jaw, “Okay. I’ll go downstairs and keep Ella company.”

“Wonderful.” He strode past his brother, “Chop, chop, Amenadiel. Let’s get this done.”

The two brothers took flight as everyone else entered the elevator to go downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Hell was truly an awful place. It was dark, and miserable beyond belief. Ash constantly made it’s way down onto every surface. There were no trees, or dirt, or green growth. It seemed to be mainly composed of grey rock, which existed solely as a surface for the complex machinery of guilt replays. 

The endless canyons of doors, filled with dead souls running through their personal hell-loops, made an impressive sight. The doors would sometimes rattle and buck, to spill flashes of light out into the darkness. Other times, they stayed firmly closed, only allowing the sounds of sorrow, screams and pain to fill the air. The worst part was the insane laughter of those who had become aware of their loops but couldn’t stop them.

None of it really mattered to the angel. His only reason for being in Hell was to cement his place next to his Father; and to do that; he needed to kill Lucifer, Michael, and Amenadiel. He walked on through the gloom, savoring the idea of permanently removing his hated brothers. 

Still, he knew better than to lose focus in the maze of doors. He kept the bulk of his attention on getting safely to his destination. He sometimes flew down the corridors because it was the fastest way through, but there were dangers lurking in the cavernous shadows for the unwary. Today he chose to walk through. It was somewhat safer, as long as he didn’t open any of the doors. He reminded himself not to let some past guilt draw him into a room, where he would become trapped.

Whenever he could, he avoided the whole thing and crossed the dimension barrier to arrive directly at the fortress. But that wasn’t possible today. He glanced up to gauge the distance remaining, and stopped to study the structure’s strange appeal.

He had to admit that Lucifer had created an imposing structure that perfectly overwhelmed the barren land. A damnation destination… glorious in its mockery of the Silver City, with graceful arches and buttresses of gleaming marble that rose high above the sterile rock. Yet it was strong beyond imagining and defensible against enemies. It was Lucifer’s first grand F.U. to his Father after he healed and fought his way to the title of King. 

It gave the appearance of fragile beauty, yet no enemy had ever breeched the walls by force. It had enough space for faithful servants, a large room for war counsels or defense, a throne room for the King to grant favors or dole out punishment, a banquet hall used during the peaceful time after Lucifer had decimated all those who fought against his reign, and the inner quarters for sleep and other nocturnal activities. It was born of his will, attached to the granite backbone of the mountain that formed the foundation and rear of the building. The north-facing entrance rose up and looked out over the vast plain of darkness. The only light near the palace other than the white glow of the structure, itself, came from the great abyss of fire that bordered the eastern edge of the building. Perversely, Lucifer had placed a large balcony on that side, which overlooked the horrid inferno. It jutted out over the blazing pit, so that anyone standing there would feel engulfed by the flames and flickering light. It made an excellent (if somewhat dramatic) departure/arrival spot between the dimensions, but now that Michael was in residence, it was too risky to use. 

The angel looked over his shoulder as he continued through the gloom. He hurried along the path, hoping to make it to the small, barely used servant entrance of the palace unnoticed. He shook the ash out of his blonde hair as he stood before the door. He tapped gently on the panel. Immediately the door was opened by a female demon and he swept inside to follow her to a tiny, unused storage room.

They both entered the room in silence and shut the door. He reached for the candle and match that waited on the side table. With one strike of the match, the room was cast into feeble light. He turned to the demon before him, “So, what can you tell me?”

The female demon known as Dereen gave him a shrug, “All is going according to plan. I have a spy watching Michael. She tells me that he is getting suspicious and has started to leave Hell more often.”

“He’s going to Lucifer for advice. The two seem to have gotten close again rather quickly.”

“So we have twin angels to defeat?”

“No. There are three that must be taken down. But don’t worry. You concentrate on Michael, while I work on distracting Lucifer and Amenadiel.”

“Fine by me. That bastard, Michael, left me in chains to rot after I threw the human child off a cliff.”

The angel smiled at her, “Yes, he and Lucifer are overly fond of human pets. Personally I find them to be pointless.” He gave her a sharp look, “Which is lucky for you, otherwise you would still be in those chains.”

“I am aware that I owe you a debt and I will repay it by killing Michael. But remember, I want the kingdom of Hell.”

“You will have it. As soon as they’re dead, I will help you take control and then I’ll gladly leave this place in your hands for the rest of eternity.”

“Then we are agreed. I’ll get the demons stirred up again so that Michael has no rest. That will make it easier to taint his soul. Bring out the beast instead of the angel.”

“Oh, I would dearly love to see that!”

“Ha, my little spy has already begun to tempt him. Once he takes the bait, he will quickly fall from grace.” She slapped her thigh in glee, “It will be easy to destroy him.”

The angel frowned, “I don’t want the details. Just get it done.”

She moved closer and whispered, “Yes. If you know too much, you might begin to feel responsible. You might end up a permanent guest here.” She gave him a knowing glance.

He pushed her away and angrily left the room. His disgusted voice carried back to her, “I accept no blame. I am doing what I must. Father needs a son who is worthy of his grace; me. Just get the job done. I don’t care how.”

She laughed wickedly, “That’s what I’m counting on.”

Meanwhile, in the palace above, Michael arrived to question Maccut, Kennet and Allatia. Guilt set heavily on him for letting his desire for Ella come before duty. He knew Lucifer’s anger was justified. The longer it took to ferret out his traitor, the longer Chloe and Trixie were in danger. The choice was clear. He would find the traitor before he left Hell again, no matter how long it took. He felt hollow, remembering Ella’s hurt when he left. Human emotion was much more difficult to understand than he thought. He was causing Ella and himself pain. Perhaps it would be better if he never saw her again. He shook himself out of the self-pity that crept into his heart. He had a job to do. Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie needed him. He made his way to the council chambers to wait for his demons to join him. It wasn’t long before Kennet entered the room.

The young demon gave Michael a curious look, “You wanted to see me?”

Michael stood very close, “Yes. And I apologize in advance, but I don’t have the luxury of doing this gently. He focused on the demon’s eyes, “Tell me your truth!”

The words rang in the demon’s mind, echoing painfully. He stuttered, “I… I s…s… serve you, my lord.”

Michael, eased back on his demand, “Do you know who is working against me?”

Kennet frowned, “No. But I have wondered at some of the attacks. They seem to be too well aimed, too well informed…”

Michael stepped back, letting go of the demon’s mind. “Thank you, Kennet. You may go, but do not speak of this to the others.”

Kennet gave a small bow and left the room as fast as possible.

Michael pursed his lips, angry that he was still no closer to an answer. He stood up straighter when he realized he wasn’t alone. He turned to find Allatia walking toward him.

She smiled seductively, “My lord. I’m surprised to find you here.” She placed one hand on his arm, “Have you changed your mind about my offer?”

Michael forced himself to remain relaxed under her touch. He gave her a knowing smile, “Let me close the doors, so that we may speak in private.”

Allatia laughed. This was the part of her work that she enjoyed the most, corrupting innocence. She turned to watch him walk back to her, “So now we are private. What would you have me do?” She moved to run her hands up his shirtfront, lust flowing through her as she looked into his deep green eyes.

Michael, immediately took control, “Allatia, I command you to tell me the truth.”

Her face became a mask of pain and her hands fisted into the material of his shirt as she fought his demand. “No. I can’t.”

He pushed more power into her mind, “Don’t make this worse. Tell me.”

She gasped, “I am to seduce you. To corrupt you and keep you distracted.”

His eyes filled her entire mind, “Tell me why.”

“Dereen commands it. She and the angel, Aruniel, will reward me when you fall and she takes control of Hell.”

He sent a single burst of power into her, and she blacked out, dropping against him. He eased her down onto the floor and quickly left the room, moving swiftly toward the eastern side of the palace. Now that he knew Aruniel was involved, everything made sense. Once again, he pondered the fate of the Heavenly Host. Each brother and sister was changing, some for the worse. He had to get to Lucifer and tell him that Dereen was free and that Aruniel was behind the attacks in Los Angeles.

From an alcove, Dereen watched Michael leave the council room, noting how determined he seemed. She kept to the shadows, blending in with the darkness. Slowly she trailed behind him. She realized he was making his way toward the grand balcony that looked out over the great abyss of fire. He seemed very focused on getting out. Something was wrong. Maybe he knew. She decided that she had to act before Michael could get to Lucifer. She moved faster, knowing she had very little time before he manifested his wings to make the jump into the earthly dimension. As she got closer, she could smell the molten rock, feel the heat, and hear the hiss and crackle of the living flames. Fountains of fire rose up to bathe the balcony in the deadly glow of the orange and gold light. Michael stood near the railing, and gazed out at the strange, sad beauty of the place. It was difficult to look down into the flames for too long. Despair and hate flowed along with the fire, overwhelming even the strongest. He shook off the effects of the pit and smiled. He had the answer. Now Lucifer could protect Chloe and Trixie, and perhaps he could apologize to Ella.

As Michael paused near the rail to gather his thoughts, Dereen crept as close as possible, moving on silent feet. As soon as his wings appeared, and he made the first strong downbeat to take flight, she moved. He was past the rail of the balcony and above the fire far quicker than she expected, but she knew there was no choice. She would either go through the barrier with Michael or die in the fire if she couldn’t reach him. Running swiftly, she leapt up onto the balcony rail and launched herself into the air aiming for Michael’s back. She landed right between his wings, hanging on tightly as they made the jump through the barrier. 

He tried to stop, using his wings to back pedal and throw off the weight on his back, but it was too late. They appeared in the sky over the patio of his brother’s penthouse. Dereen held tight, her legs gripping his waist as the knife in her hand flashed. She brought it down between his wings, aiming for this heart. The blade sunk deep. 

He cried out and fell the last 100 feet onto the terrace. She jumped off to land next to him, noting the bright red stain spreading onto his shirt and wings. “One down and one to go.” She smiled and licked the blood from her knife as she quickly ran through the living area to search the bedrooms beyond. 

In a small, neglected bedroom she found a bag of women’s clothing marked for charity. She grabbed a dress, turned on the water in the bathroom and quickly rinsed Hell’s ash from her skin and hair. She put on the clothing and silently walked back into the living area. With a final glance at Michael’s limp body, she walked down the stairs and quietly slipped into the crowd at Lux.


	19. Chapter 19

As Dereen crept downstairs into Lux to disappear into the crowd, Ella and Chloe sat just a few feet away at the main bar. Ella nervously tapped her fingers on the counter. “When did you say Lucifer would be back?”

Chloe smiled at her, “He’ll be back soon. Don’t worry everything will be all right.”

Ella looked even more agitated, “I’m usually the one with the positive outlook, but something is wrong. I feel sick, like emotionally sick. I want to find Michael.” She stared into the distance, as she organized her thoughts. “I was kind of detached when he left because he’s so wonderful and I’m just me and I felt like our relationship wasn’t as important to him.” She gave Chloe a frustrated nudge, “How is a girl supposed to handle insecurity when you’re dating,” she leaned in to whisper the last words, “an angel, or…” she gestured at Chloe, “the Devil himself.” 

Chloe looked around, and then whispered back, “Lucifer told me you knew. So, any time you need to vent, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you. I’m thinking I’ll need lots of girls nights so we can compare notes.” She smiled sheepishly, “When do you think Michael will be back? I really want to apologize.”

Chloe gave her a worried look, “I’m not sure. What if we go upstairs to the penthouse to wait? You can rest on the couch or just pace if that helps.”

Ella stood up, nervous energy radiating out of her, “Yeah. Please. I feel like I should be doing something, but I don’t know what. I need to move, but the noise down here is making me tense.”

They walked to the elevator, and Ella gave her a hug as they rode up to Lucifer’s home, “Thanks for understanding. I think I’m just upset because of the way we left each other. I’m kind of head over heels about the guy but I’m still trying to deal with everything.”

“Hey, I know exactly what that feels like. I nearly ruined everything with Lucifer when I first found out, and then we both fought the attraction for the longest time. Now that we’re together I try to take things a day at a time, but I still worry about all the crazy, sometimes dangerous things that make up my life.”

The elevator doors opened and Ella stepped out, “Yep. We’re living a comic book life. I think I’ll…” Her sentence was never finished as she let out a cry, “Michael!”

She ran to the terrace where Michael’s crumpled form lay face down, his dark wings wet with blood. She knelt beside him, pulling off her t-shirt to press against the wound on his back. She looked up a Chloe. “I have to keep pressure on this. Will you check for a pulse?”

Chloe nodded, already moving to touch his neck below the jaw. She held her fingers there for a moment, and then let out the breath trapped in her lungs, “He’s alive.”

The elevator dinged and opened. Lucifer and Amenadiel strode into the room arguing, until Chloe yelled for help. Both brothers ran to the terrace, “What happened?”

“We don’t know. We just found him like this.” Ella lifted her tear-streaked face to Lucifer, “He’s been stabbed and it’s bad.”

Amenadiel checked the wound. “Hell-forged blade. It went deep.”

Lucifer gave Amenadiel a worried frown. “Let’s get him into the back bedroom.” Each brother took a position under a wing and dragged Michael inside. Lucifer kept one hand tight against the wound to slow the bleeding, “Don’t you dare die on me, Michael.” He mumbled against his brother’s shoulder, “If you end up back in the Silver City, don’t expect me to come visit.”

Ella overheard Lucifer’s words, “Will he be able to come back if he dies?”

“Ms. Lopez, if he dies and goes back to the Silver City, he won’t remember anything of his time with us. He’ll go back to being Dad’s loyal soldier.” He gave her a sorrowful shrug, “It’s sort of a celestial re-set button.”

She gazed up at Lucifer, eyes drenched in tears, “But I just found him.”

Lucifer tipped his head to the side, working to understand the expression on Ella’s face, he gave her a sad look and quietly asked, “You two are lovers, yes?”

Her lip trembled and she gave a shaky nod of her head.

She moved aside so that Amenadiel and Lucifer could get Michael to the bed and arrange him stomach down with his wings draped over both sides of the mattress. Chloe ran in, her arms full of medical supplies and a fresh shirt for Ella. Ella yanked the shirt over her head, and then took the scissors to cut Michael’s shirt open up the center of his back. She wiped away as much blood as possible and cleaned the area between his wings. “Should I try to stitch this?”

Lucifer shook his head, “No, I don’t think it will do any good. Just stay with him. Talk to him, Ella. Or better yet, address your thoughts to him, like a prayer. Since you have been together, there’s a good chance that he’ll hear you even in this state of unconsciousness.” He moved toward the hallway door, “Chloe, will you come with me for a moment?”

Chloe followed him down the hall to his living area.

Lucifer turned to face her, “Stand back a bit darling.”

She stepped back as Lucifer began to concentrate. He looked upward, closed his eyes and unfurled his wings. Lucifer gave her a look of acceptance and quirked one eyebrow, “The bloody things are here to stay, so I’ll use them as I choose.” He held out his hand to her, beckoning her near, “Be a dear and take one of the smaller feathers from my left wing.” He pointed to the proper location and Chloe separated out a small, fluffy one that glowed with light at her touch. She shivered as the glowing heat of the feather in her fingers set off a matching pulse of warmth inside her chest. She quickly plucked the small feather out of his wing. “Give that to Ms. Lopez and have her apply it to the wound.”

Chloe ran back to the bedroom as Lucifer folded his wings and slouched onto the couch. 

Amenadiel watched her run past him before he sat next to Lucifer. “You gave Chloe a feather for Michael. I’m glad your wings are back.”

“Well, yes. They do come in handy every now and again.” He gave his brother a puzzled glance, “Now, how do you supposed Michael ended up near dead on my terrace?”

“It had to be the traitor he’s been looking for in his inner circle.”

“Yes. And that wound was inflicted at close range. But I seriously doubt that Michael could have made it through the barrier if he was stabbed in Hell.” 

Amenadiel gave him a worried look, “which means the demon behind the attack is probably here on earth.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, “Perfect. Ready to go hunting, brother?”

“Oh yeah.” Amenadiel stood up, more than ready to fight. Then he paused, “But I think we should talk with Maze first.”

Suddenly light filled the room, shining incredibly bright as it flowed in from the back bedroom. Both brothers turned to look down the hall. A happy shout followed, “Yes!! Michael you’re going to be all right!”

The brothers shared joyful smiles and clapped each other on the back before looking away in embarrassment. They quickly broke apart to walk into the bedroom. 

Ella was curled next to Michael’s side, underneath one black wing. She carefully hugged his waist and kissed his cheek as he smiled weakly at her, “’m fine, love.”

Lucifer grinned at him, “Welcome back brother.”

Michael groaned, “Thanks…”

Amenadiel, sat near the bed, “Did you see who did this?”

“No. Someone jumped onto my back just as I was making the dimension shift. I was stabbed as I appeared above Lux.” He felt for Ella’s hand, wanting her near as he closed his eyes in exhaustion, “But it was probably Dereen. She has escaped and is working with Aruniel.”

Amenadiel and Lucifer shared a look as Michael gave in to his need for sleep and blacked out.

In the club downstairs, Dereen kept to the edge of the crowd, making her way to the ladies room. She stepped into an empty stall and lifted the hem of her dress to check the knives strapped to each thigh. She stepped back out into Lux to check for any sign of Lucifer. She hoped she could take him by surprise, force him to make the jump back to hell and kill him. With the two brothers gone, she could rule as the new Queen. She smiled as she saw Lucifer make his way down the stairs, but started to curse when she notice another angel at his side. 

She moved away from the two men, only to find herself too close to Mazikeen who strode into the crowd. She circled away again as Maze joined the two angels.

Mazikeen smiled eagerly, hoping for some action, “Patrick said you needed me?” 

Amenadiel gave her a sad look, “Yes, Maze. Michael was attacked and nearly killed by a demon blade just a few moments ago.” 

Lucifer nodded, “We believe the demon is nearby. But she isn’t working alone. One of our siblings is involved.”

‘So, you need me to track the demon?”

“No, I can handle that.” Lucifer gave her a wary look. “Amenadiel wants to take you with him. Aruniel isn’t in Los Angeles. We think he may be hiding in Hell.”

“You want me to go back to Hell?” she said in stunned disbelief. “A few months ago, that was all I wanted. But now I’ve got emotions and guilt. I will be at a big disadvantage there.”

Amenadiel nodded and turned to face Lucifer, “Luci, she’s right. It’s too dangerous.  
I can go alone. If Aruniel is there, I can handle it.”

Maze shook her head, “Nope. Not happening.” She gripped Amenadiel’s arm tightly, “You wouldn’t last a minute down there without me.” She gave Lucifer a willful look, “I’ll do it.”

Lucifer looked annoyed at the time spent arguing, “All right. If that’s all sorted now, I’ll go look for our missing demon, and you two see if you can find the winged malcontent that helped her. Our dear angel of despair has some payback coming.”

“Aruniel always was a little jealous.”

“He’s gone totally mad, if you ask me. It was him, the day that Chloe became so upset. He was probably behind the fire too.” Lucifer clenched his jaw. “Don’t bring him back to me. I’m trying to be good; to live up to how Chloe sees me, but if I get near him, I will tear him limb from limb.”

Maze smiled, “Good to see a little of the old fire in you… But I get it.” She stuck her chin up, and growled, “We’ll find him and make him pay.”

Amenadiel gave her a worried look, but nodded to Lucifer in assurance that they would deal with it. 

The two left the club immediately.


	20. Chapter 20

The trip back to Hell was not the yearned-for homecoming Mazikeen once desired. As she suspected, she had changed too much to fit properly. Emotions flowed through her, setting off a fear response that was most unwelcome. Still, the landscape was familiar and she slipped into her natural demonic state with only a bit of effort.

Maze kept her hands wrapped tightly around Amenadiel’s shoulders as he flew her into Hell. He held her bridal-style, which left her with too much time to study his face. He still appealed to her despite the fact that he was arrogance personified; often a bigger dick than Lucifer himself. He was a strong warrior, who could be loyal and oddly sweet. She wondered why he was so special to her. She looked away, and forced herself to watch the ash fall as they soared along one of the longer corridors. She could see the Fortress in the distance. 

As the fiery abyss came into view, Amenadiel glided downward to silently land on the large, empty balcony. Maze wiggled out of his arms and ran toward the wide arched entry; intent on finding Aruniel. 

Amenadiel called out, “Maze, wait.”

She stopped and turned to look back at him, just as a demon ran toward her. Maze sidestepped and thrust out her arm, knocking the female off her feet. She sneered down at her opponent, “Allatia, you always did make too much noise. I heard you coming five minutes ago.”

The demon jumped up, a blade in each hand as she growled and swiped at Maze.

Maze move side to side, dancing around the blade strokes of her opponent, and making her own moves to stop the other demon. When Allatia kicked one of Maze’s knifes out of her hand, Maze immediately struck back hard with her other hand. But Allatia anticipated the move; she twirled, her blade carving a thin line of blood across one of Maze’s biceps. Maze hissed in pain, but continued the dangerous dance. Allatia stepped back and flicked her wrist, using her knife tip to make a short vertical mark in the air. Maze snarled in understanding. The other demon was gloating over being the first to draw blood. Her smug expression released the beast inside Mazikeen. She twirled her knife, dropped into a crouch and used her left hand to motion the other demon to come at her. With a smile of triumph, Allatia rushed toward her, both blades slicing through the air. Maze stood completely still, waiting. At the last moment, she moved, dipping to the left with her knife arcing low. The blade caught the other demon on the thigh. Allatia cried out but quickly turned to slash at Maze’s stomach. Maze turned with her, her fist slamming into the demon’s chest. The force of the blow knocked Allatia backward onto the floor. One of her blades skittered away on impact and the other blade was kicked aside after Maze stomped on her wrist. The demon howled in pain, but her cry was cut short when Maze punched her into unconsciousness.

Breathing heavily, she stood up to look for Amenadiel. She felt a moment of pride that he had not interfered in her fight; instead trusting her skills. Pride turned to fear when she saw him on his knees, another angel standing over him. She cautiously moved closer and sucked in a breath when she saw that Amenadiel was crying. She knew this was Aruniel’s power, yet it surprised her to see the look of twisted enjoyment on the strange angel’s face as he watched his brother suffer. 

She approached slowly, unsure of how to help. “Amenadiel, get up.”

He buried his face in his hands, “I can’t. I’m going to be trapped here for my sins. I stole my brother’s wings. I tried to have him killed.” He shuddered and turned his tear-stained face up to Maze, “I also lied to you. I never wanted to break up. I loved you. I wanted you back.” He cried harder, “I’ve done such terrible things. I’m so much worse than Lucifer…”

Maze frowned, shaken by his fears. “Stop this.” She turned to face Aruniel and let her anger give her strength. “Why don’t you try that trick on me you sadistic piece of crap.”

Aruniel shrugged his shoulders and willed his wings to appear. Maze stepped back, fully aware of the damage angel wings could inflict. But she quickly relaxed and gave the angel a look of disgust. She gestured at the dry, molting wings and watched as one long brown feather dropped to the ground. “You’re kidding right? I don’t think those are going to work for much longer.” 

Aruniel stared at his damaged wings and screamed in anger, “No. What’s happening? How did you harm my wings, demon?” 

Maze rolled her eyes, “Maybe you should ask Daddy about your wings. I don’t think he appreciates you trying to kill your brothers.” 

He sneered at her. “Father will praise me for what I’m doing. It’s all in his name.” 

She smirked at him. “Right, because doing things in God’s name has worked so well for the humans. I can hear it now. Good job, son. Thanks for helping a demon by-pass my plan for Hell. Thanks for trying to kill my miracle woman and her child to hurt Lucifer, thanks for sending someone to kill Michael and yeah, thanks for making Amenadiel cry.” Maze crossed her arms over her chest. “You really are nuts.” 

Aruniel roared with anger. He rushed toward Maze to shove her over the edge of the balcony railing. 

Maze felt her hip press against the marble, but instead of resisting, she flipped herself further over, and grabbed Aruniel’s shirt in both hands to take him with her. They both went over the side, each grasping at the stone ledge to keep from falling into the fire. Maze pulled herself upward, swinging her leg to get her foot back up onto the ledge. Aruniel also used his arms to lift himself upward. He swiveled both legs up and into Maze’s side using his unfurled wings to put extra force into the kick. She grabbed for his wings hoping to take him into the fire with her. But he twisted away as she lost her hold on the rail. He rose above the pit and disappeared. 

Maze fell backward, descending into the flames. She felt the fire swirling around her, licking upward and knew it was only a matter of seconds before she died. She kept her eyes glued to the balcony as she dropped, hoping to see Amenadiel’s face one last time.

Suddenly he was over the flames, his wings spread wide. He swooped in from the side to grab her in his arms. The impact knocked the air from her lungs as they soared upward, away from the heat. 

She wrapped both arms around his neck and tucked her head against his jaw in a hug. She sucked in a breath and whispered, “Thank you.”

He turned his head to look into her eyes, allowing her to see the track of his tears on his face. His eyes were soft but serious, all his feelings exposed. “No. Thank you. You were right. I wouldn’t have made it out of here without you.”

Maze kept her eyes on his and let her unspoken emotions show for a brief moment before she looked away. To lighten the mood, she teased him. “Well, you’re my ride, so I kind of had to save you.”


	21. Chapter 21

While Maze and Amenadiel faced Aruniel in Hell, back at Lux Dereen moved to intercept Lucifer. She slowly worked her way toward him across the crowded club, while she wondered about his serious conversation with Mazikeen and Amenadiel. Perhaps they found Michael’s body. If so, time was running out. She had to kill Lucifer now.

She made her way directly behind him on the dance floor. The moment he turned around, she turned too. She kept her back to him and rubbed against his body as she danced to the rhythm of the music. 

He took her for a customer. “Darling, I would normally love to dirty dance with you…”

She ignored his words and grabbed both his hands drawing them up her thighs under her dress as she continued to gyrate to the music. 

When his fingers reached the band holding the knife to her thigh, he paused, once again trying to get out of her grasp. 

In one swift move, Dereen pulled the knife from its sheath and turned in Lucifer’s arms to press the blade against his groin. She smiled up at him, “Hello, Lucifer.”

He grimaced, “Hello, Dereen. I don’t suppose you would care to move that knife a bit.”

She laughed lightly, “It doesn’t really matter does it? You’ll be just as dead.”

“Yes, there is that…” He looked down at her considering his next move, “What is it you want, Dereen?”

Too late, she felt the pull of his power, “I want to be the Ruler of Hell.”

He smiled, “Is that all?” He acted relieved, “Well I don’t want to rule Hell. As far as I’m concerned, you can have it!”

“I see you still have the ability to draw out desires.” She shrugged and brought the knife up to his throat, “So now you know what I want and you don’t care. Good. That makes everything much easier.” She gave him a careful smile, “All I need you to do is fly me back and tell the council that I have your support as the new Queen. After that, I will happily stay in Hell and leave the earthly plain alone.” She held her knife steadily and kept the look of glee off her face. She wanted to shout. She didn’t need his support. All she needed was for him to make the dimension jump. As soon as they reached Hell, she would gut him and dump him into the abyss of fire.

He brought his hands up to her waist, putting some of his sexual magnetism into play. He leaned into her, bringing his lips so close to her ear that she shivered, “Of course, little demon. I’ll fly you through the barrier.”

He guided her off the dance floor and out of the club. Lucifer led her to the back alley and allowed his wings to appear. He gestured for her to come to him so that he could pick her up.

She snickered, “Almost like a bride.”

Lucifer forced himself not to shudder. “Hardly.” He ignored her, immediately taking flight. He made the jump almost instantly. 

Dereen watched as the city sky and buildings disappeared. 

They moved through the barrier slowly, Lucifer fighting his way into the ‘between’. 

Dereen counted to five, expecting to find herself above the flames of the abyss. She carefully shifted her knife, ready to kill Lucifer as soon as she was safe. She felt the shift and pop of coming through the barrier, but instead of appearing above the palace balcony, she found herself in pitch darkness.

She cursed. They weren’t in Hell. There was nothing but blackness and a howling wind that tore at her hair and clothes. She instinctively lifted her knife to slash at Lucifer. 

He grabbed her wrist and wrenched the knife out of her hand as he balanced her awkwardly on one arm. 

His angry voice cut through the screaming wind, “I kept my word. I took you through the barrier. But I never agreed to take you to Hell. You threatened my family and almost killed Michael.” 

She tensed in surprise. “Michael is still alive?”

“Yes, despite your best attempt.” He looked into the darkness trying to see any sort of structure or landing where he could leave her for a while, but his sight was useless. “Since a cell in Hell didn’t do any good, I thought some time in limbo would make a fitting alternative.”

She jerked in fear as the wind transformed into the voices of those she had tortured for her own amusement. Hundreds of voices filled her ears, threatening. Judging her. In panic she pushed at his chest, fighting to get free. 

Lucifer tried to calm her, “Dereen, be still. This place is not as I thought.” 

She slammed her fist down on his shoulder and rolled out of his arms falling into the void. She screamed as she fell, but the sound echoed all around making it impossible for Lucifer to find her again. 

He waited until he no longer heard her in the darkness. The wind died and the silence was absolute. He closed his eyes and focused on his other senses, searching for the way out. His wings began to glow with radiant white light in the blackness. He flew, certain his inner light would guide him out, but after long minutes of directionless flight, he began to panic. The in-between of limbo was a place he had never dared explore before. It was forbidden in the Silver City, but vague shared-knowledge indicated that a divine beacon was necessary to guide an angel out. Lucifer berated himself, “Think fool.” 

Suddenly he realized his own light within the void wasn’t enough. He required a second angel outside of limbo. He reached for Amenadiel, and then Michael, but nothing happened. He could not make a connection with either brother. He was trapped. The light of his wings went out, depriving him of even that small comfort. 

The wind suddenly picked up again forcing him to ride the updrafts to keep his wings from snapping under the gale force. It grew stronger and stronger until it began to sound like the screams of the damned. Louder and louder it wailed, until he covered his ears with his hands. Without warning all the noise stopped. It was dead silent and still once more. He listened to his wings beat in the total darkness. He cried out as he realized they sounded exactly as they had when he was forced out of Heaven. Pain hit him hard. It felt as if his wings were burning. He was falling, spiraling endlessly. He fought back the desire to seek shelter in unconsciousness. 

He thought of Chloe and instinctively sought out the part of himself that now resided in her - his life force. He felt it almost instantly, but to his amazement, he felt her just as strongly. She was like a pure beacon of love powered by his light. The core of her spirit was so brilliant to his inner eye, so angelic that he felt tears of yearning gather in his heart. He focused on her, reached for her with all his will and let her draw him home. In that instant, he knew he would always be able to find her. 

As he came through the barrier, he folded away his wings. He was back in his penthouse, but his mind was still fighting the effects of the void. Negative emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He realized he was still grasping Dereen’s blade; he released it, and barely registered the clatter as it hit the floor. He was hollow. Drained of all positive thoughts, he felt a gapping hole in his soul. He didn’t belong here. He was meant to rule in Hell - alone and forever lonely. Happiness wasn’t for a monster like him and Chloe would realize that and leave him. She would grow to hate him. Or worse yet, she would hate herself for accepting him. He grabbed his head with both hands trying to stop the insidious thoughts. 

Suddenly his arms were full of warm woman. 

Chloe wrapped herself against his body and hugged him tight. She pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes, “Are you all right?”

He shook his head to clear away the pain and focus on his connection with her, “I’ll be fine, darling,” he said with a strained smile. He pulled her back into his arms, and tapped into the dazzling core of love that was her spirit. The emptiness inside him began to fill as he held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. Finally he took a deep breath and relaxed. “I just took my first trip into limbo and I can’t say I recommend it as a travel destination. It’s too hard to find a flight out.” He gave her a pained smile and placed his right hand against her heart. “I would still be there if it wasn’t for my connection with you.”

He kissed her, seeking to take and give comfort. His mouth had barely touched hers when he was wrenched away. He was tossed backward into the wall with enough force to crack through the surface layers. He stood up, shaking the plaster from his hair, to stare at his sibling, “So Aruniel, you finally decided to face me?”

His brother bowed his head slightly, “Yes. I’m tired of playing. Let’s finish this.”

Lucifer stepped forward moving gracefully as he punched his brother in the face. “That’s for trying to hurt Beatrice.” He punched him again, “That’s for Chloe.” 

He swung a third time, but Aruniel caught his fist, forcing him down to his knees. Aruniel gripped his brother’s hand hard, enjoying the pain he inflicted. A sadistic laugh punctuated his question, “Do you know what happens when you force the Devil to feel all his regrets?”

Lucifer tried to stand, shaking his head.

Aruniel pushed power through his fingers where he gripped his brother, “He loses his mind.”

Already weakened from his time in limbo, Lucifer’s emotions tore through him, breaking down the walls of his will. Tears began to stream down his face as he fought the emotional storm.

Chloe rushed in and jammed her palm upward into Aruniel’s nose, hoping to break it and his hold on Lucifer. It didn’t work. The angel staggered but managed to knock Chloe across the room. She lay crumpled on the floor, sobbing as sadness overwhelmed her.

Aruniel laughed cruelly, “Too easy, brother.”

The moment Aruniel hurt Chloe; Lucifer shook off his own pain. He roared in anger and launched himself at his brother. He used his fists without holding back, pummeling the surprised angel until with a final uppercut to the jaw, he lifted him off his feet. Aruniel was knocked backward onto the floor before he managed to focus his power again. 

Lucifer dropped to his knees and placed one hand over his heart, trying to fight another wave of regret. He whispered, “Beloved,” as he sought out Chloe’s eyes. He tapped his hand against his heart and hoped she would understand his thinking. He dropped his head in sorrow as his brother’s power exposed his deepest pain.

Chloe placed her own hand on her heart as she forced herself to concentrate. She closed her tear-drenched eyes and struggled to get off the floor, desperate to help. The warm connection she shared with Lucifer began to pulse in her chest and she felt the heat rise up inside her, building and building as she slowly climbed to her feet.

Meanwhile Aruniel scrambled to get up as he took hold of Dereen’s discarded blade. He raised the knife and ran straight at Lucifer.

Chloe screamed ‘No’ as she lifted her hand. Her eyes flashed red and the heat inside her reached it’s peak like a star igniting. Power roared through her as a beam of pure white light shot from her palm, catching Aruniel in the chest and knocking him off his feet. He spun and dropped face first to the floor.

Lucifer ran toward him and pulled him onto his back. Aruniel coughed and squirmed, clutching at the demon blade buried deep in his heart.

Chloe watched helplessly, “There’s nothing we can do.”

Aruniel gave them both a terrible smile, “No worries. I’ll just pop back up to the Silver City.”

Lucifer shook his head, “I’m afraid not. I can feel your guilt. You’re headed for Hell, brother.”

Aruniel’s eyes became frantic, “No. No. This can’t happen to me. Please brother, save me.” His grip on the knife loosened as he relaxed into death.

Lucifer looked at the empty shell, his mouth a grim line of determination, “Not even if I could.” He stripped off his coat and placed it over his brother’s body until he and Amenadiel could deal with it.

He turned and wrapped his arms around Chloe. He kissed her eyelids softly. Then he lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her palm where his power and hers, had flowed through her. “Thank you. You saved us all.” 

She looked at him in awe. “That one little feather, the one you called a back-up generator. I felt it. All the heat swirled inside me, but it didn’t hurt. Lucifer, what you gave me isn’t a generator, it’s more like a nuclear reactor.” 

He met her gaze with absolute honesty. Letting her see all the love he felt through the ageless eternity of his eyes. “Yes Chloe. The smallest bit of my power is still immense but you handled it very well.”

Ella with Michael braced against her shoulder, slowly made her way into the room. Michael winced but still tried to look menacing in case a show of force was needed. Ella shifted his weight to look around warily. She froze when she spotted the body. “Is everything all right?”

Lucifer gave her a sad frown, “No Ms. Lopez, but it will be.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The ending is fluffy and probably over-worked, but at this point, I've got to just post it. I hope you like it.

A few weeks later, Lucifer sat on his couch and smiled at the group of people surrounding him. His family. He raised his glass in a toast, “Here’s to another power play derailed.” 

Amenadiel stood near the bar, deeply concerned, “Yes, but Luci, there are others in the Silver City who might decide to take the archangels down. This could be just the start.”

Michael sat on a rug on the floor, his arms around Ella, holding her tenderly, “I agree. Things are changing. Some of the changes are wonderful,” He grinned at Ella, silently assuring her she was a good change. Then he turned to his brother, “But other things are changing for the worse.”

Lucifer gave him a smile tinged with anger. “Anytime those Celestial pricks want a fight, I’m ready. None of them are a match for us, brothers.” He shifted a little so that Chloe could join him on the couch. “I’ll let Amenadiel worry about it for now. I just want to enjoy the night.”

Chloe smiled and snuggled into his side, “I agree. Tonight let’s just appreciate the moment.”

Lucifer turned to stare down at her in surprise. “Who are you and what have you done with my detective?”

Chloe laughed softly as he brought one arm around her shoulders.

He glanced at his twin, noting the brand new boots on his feet. “Nice shoes, brother.”

“Thanks, they’re more my style and since Hell has been re-booted, I thought they were fitting.”

Lucifer raised his glass and grinned at him, “Very. So here’s to Hell ruled by the Council of Demons instead of one of us. May they reign for eternity!”

“Amen!” shouted Amenadiel.

Michael caught Lucifer’s eye and gestured for him to come out onto the balcony.

Lucifer gave Chloe a quick kiss, “Back in a moment darling.” He stood up and followed Michael out into the starlight.

Michael carefully pulled a ring box out of his pocket. “I got Ella a ring. I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

Lucifer frowned at him in annoyance. “Michael. You’ve only known her for two months. Aren’t you rushing things a bit?” 

“I don’t know. Are there rules?” He looked genuinely interested, but then shook his head. “Never mind, I don’t care. I know what I feel.”

“But you can’t. I was going to…” Lucifer looked away. “Never mind.”

Michael watched his brother carefully before understanding dawned on his face. “Oh… you were going to ask Chloe. But that’s good. We can have a double ceremony and maybe celebrate together afterward.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “You are not going on my honeymoon.”

“That’s not what I meant, brother.”

Lucifer ignored him. “I’ll make a deal with you. Wait six more months to ask Ella and I’ll owe you a favor.”

Michael’s face paled. “You just gave me a ‘blank check’ deal. I could ask anything of you.”

“I know.” He slowly pulled a velvet box from his own pocket and opened it to expose the flash of a flawless diamond set between two black stones. “Chloe is worth it.”

The sound of Chloe’s gasp made him turn like a deer caught in headlights, ring box still open in his hand.

She stepped slowly forward to stand beside him as Michael quickly left them alone. She gazed down at the ring. “Is that for me?”

“Yes, but no. I mean there should be roses and candle light and champagne.” He glared at the ring box in frustration, “I wanted much more for you.”

Concerned, Chloe took her eyes off the magnificent ring and looked up at Lucifer. She placed her hand on his arm and smiled. “I don’t need all that. We have each other and we’re out here under your stars, surrounded by the City you love. It’s perfect. But…” She reached out and gently closed the velvet box. “If you don’t want to give that to me, I’ll understand. I didn’t mean to interrupt a private talk between you and Michael.”

He placed his hand over hers and reopened the box. The diamond glittered and the black stones glowed as he lifted the ring out. “Chloe, my entire life has been based on desire. I desire you. But it’s so much more than that. I like you. I enjoy being with you. I respect you. I find you intelligent, driven to always do your best, kind, caring and incredibly brave. You are the keeper of my light and I love you - only you. Will you accept this ring as a small token of that love? Will you marry me?”

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes as mysterious as the night that surrounded them. “Lucifer Morningstar you’ve been a puzzle, a challenge, and a necessity since I first met you. I know you are so much more than I’ll ever understand, but I feel the connection between us and on a very basic level I think we are the same. I desire you, I love you and I need you in my life. Yes, I will marry you.” 

She held out her finger for Lucifer to slip the ring on and then bounced up to kiss him senseless. Flickers of desire grew as he kissed her back. He automatically slid his arms around her to pull her close. After a moment, he looked down into her eyes. The limitless love reflected there made him feel invincible. 

The happy shouts of congratulations and clapping from everyone who had been eavesdropping broke the lovers apart to smile at their friends. They were quickly surrounded and Trixie managed to squeeze through the crowd to hug both Lucifer and her Mom. 

Maze and Michael were the first to turn and step back inside. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, “Five hundred bucks says there will be a Nephilim born within the year.”

He glanced at her, “How stupid do you think I am? You win five hundred if it takes a year. I win if it’s within nine months.”

“Bold, Michael. I like it and you’ve got a bet.” She turned back toward Linda, Ella and Chloe. “Ladies, we need a tribe night, a spa night, maybe a weekend trip to Vegas and lots of time together for wedding planning. It’s going to be a busy couple of months!”

Michael tipped his head and raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s cheating.”

She brought both hands up, curling them into loose fists as she pointed her thumbs at her chest. “Demon. What do you expect?”

He gave her a wicked smile. “Exactly what you did, which is why…” He turned on his heel to catch Lucifer’s attention. “Oh brother. I’ve got a surprise for you. Maze has kindly offered to watch Trixie tonight so you and Chloe can celebrate.” He punched in some information on his cell phone. “I’ve just reserved the best suite at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Beverly Hills for you. Roses, chocolate and champagne will be waiting. Your in-room couples’ massage is booked for an hour from now. Oh and you also have a private hot tub.”

Lucifer grinned in wicked anticipation as he quickly guided Chloe toward the elevator. “Perfect. Darling you are going to love it.” He waved at Trixie, “See you tomorrow evening, urchin!”

Chloe reacted to the surprise less than favorably. “Lucifer I don’t even have an overnight bag with me!”

He gave her a heated smile, letting his dark eyes track over her slowly. “Don’t worry beloved. Trust me to supply everything you desire tonight.”

Chloe’s cheeks went pink, but her eyes sparkled with love and excitement. She threw a kiss at her daughter, as Lucifer hurried her into the lift. “Have a good time with Maze, baby. Love you!”

With a sigh of infinite satisfaction, Lucifer pulled her back into his arms as the elevator doors closed.

Trixie shook her head at the kissing stuff, and then looked at Maze. “Can we practice with knives?”

Maze gave Trixie a nod of approval “Sure.” 

As Trixie ran off to get her backpack, Maze turned to smile at Michael. “Well played. I’m impressed. Not many angels would be that devious. You have definitely learned to fill Lucifer’s devilish shoes. Welcome to the team!”

“Thanks. Those two would still be pining for each other if I hadn’t helped them along, so now I feel responsible for them. Plus I really like to win.” 

He slipped his hand into his pocket to make sure the velvet box was still there. When his fingers curled around it, he relaxed. “Just one more small point to our bet. You did not specify that the child had to be Lucifer’s and Chloe’s.”

Maze stared at him with narrowed eyes and then shot a glance at Ella. “And you said I was cheating.” She turned away from him and watched the happy, geeky woman. Ella was so annoyingly innocent. 

Maze’s suspicious mind wondered if Michael had some kind of secret agenda. Was he a big enough bastard to use Ella just because he liked to win? Feeling oddly protective, she shifted to confront him, ready to gut him if she didn’t like his answer.

Only he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were glued to Ella and the look of absolute adoration on his face was obvious even to Maze. She smirked in satisfaction, “Two idiot angels in love. Who could believe it?”

Michael managed to tear his gaze away long enough to glance at Maze. Still distracted by Ella, he barely listened to what she was saying. Instead he smiled politely. “When you see Lucifer tomorrow night, tell him I’m not taking his deal. He will understand. Now excuse me, but I have something important to do.” 

He walked over to Ella and reached for her hand to usher her toward the balcony. He stopped to search her eyes. “When I was hurt, I thought I heard you speak in my mind. Did I hallucinate? Or did you truly say that you love me?”

Ella smiled shyly and averted her eyes. “I was so worried for you. I had been waiting all morning, hoping to see you. When I found you on the balcony bleeding and unconscious, I was terrified. Lucifer said I should pray to you. So in my thoughts, I told you I love you over and over, afraid I wouldn’t get to say the words out loud.”

His face lit up. “I love you too.”

Ella’s eyes snapped to his in shocked happiness, but before she could say anything else, Michael continued, “I’ve walked in my brother’s shoes as the leader of Hell and as a man learning to love. Now I want to find my own path with you.”

Ella wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him as she whispered. “Oh God, I love you so much.”

He smiled and joked, “I’m beginning to see why that bothers Lucifer.” Before she could reply, he kissed her softly. As soon as he lifted his lips from hers, he asked, “Do you like the mountains or the ocean?”

She thought for a second. “I like the mountains the best.” 

Michael led her right to the glass railing. “Mountains it is. I’ve got a lovely lodge in mind that will be perfect. Are you afraid of heights?”

Ella gave him a confused look, but then peered down and out at the lights of Los Angeles. “No. I think this is beautiful.”

He hugged her to him as he twitched his shoulders. “You are beautiful. Now keep your eyes open my love, and hang on.” 

With one strong downbeat of wings she was no longer on the balcony. He carried her, soaring on the wind as black feathers flashed in the starlight. 

Ella’s whoop of excited joy was answered by Michael’s indulgent laugh as they left Los Angeles far behind.


End file.
